


Growing Red Tulips

by yffismydrug



Series: EXO wolfau/aboverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tao - Freeform, aboverse, chantao - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: After Chanyeol and Tao spent their first heat together, secrets they were not expecting were revealed. They are now their packs’ test subjects, since very little is known about Flower Moon wolves. Chanyeol and Tao are now going to spend the Flower Moon together, where one of them will become pregnant. But which one will be carrying the pups? They are both alphas, after all. What are they going to learn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on May 8, 2016

Chanyeol and Tao stayed in the cabin for the remainder of their heats. After the first night when they had both had topped each other, there had been no holding back. Sometimes Tao would be the first to pounce on Chanyeol and take him, and other times Chanyeol would make the first move. It all depended on whoever was hornier. Chanyeol did make sure to follow through with the punishment Tao deserved for topping him first, however, which the other had not seemed to mind too much. When their heats were finally over, though, they knew they needed to head back to their packs so everyone would know they were not dead, or something like that. 

“I don’t want to go back to my pack,” Chanyeol grumbled as he stretched himself out and let out a small groan.

“Don’t complain about it,” the other said while rolling his eyes slightly. “I’m sure your pack thinks something terrible happened to you by now. At least mine knows I was planning this whole thing for when my heat started,” Tao stated, running his fingers through his messed up hair from the last round of sex they had not too long ago.

“That’s easy for you to say…” Chanyeol stated after letting out an aggravated puff of air. “You can go back and do whatever you want. I get to go back and deal with the overprotectiveness and all that crap, and people will be watching to make sure I don’t mess anything up.”

“They’re overprotective like that because they care about you,” Tao told him as he ushered Chanyeol outside.

Chanyeol shook his head a couple of times while staying silent before transforming back into a wolf, giving himself a good shake and digging his claws into the soft earth beneath him. Looking over, he saw Tao doing the same, his tail wagging between his legs.

“So...meet up here again tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked.

“What? Haven’t you had enough of my cock after this week?” Tao laughed out.

“I’m talking about just to meet up and talk or something,” Chanyeol told him with another roll of his eyes. “All you think about is sex sometimes.”

“Well excuse me for liking sex,” Tao commented back. “Now go. Reassure your pack that you’re not dead or dying in a ditch somewhere.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Chanyeol said with his ears pressed back against his head in annoyance. “Tomorrow at noon?” he then asked, one of his ears perking back up.

“Fine...noon. Now go,” Tao told him again, nudging his head in the direction Chanyeol needed to go in.

With that, Chanyeol started running off to head back to his pack. As soon as he was gone, Tao also headed back to his pack.

~*~Chanyeol’s Pack~*~

Chanyeol reached his pack in record time, since he had been sprinting, and right away was greeted by his mother, who stared him down.

“Where have you been!?” she screamed as she walked up to him in her wolf form and started circling him to make sure there were no wounds on his body.

“I was just...out…” Chanyeol answered, not knowing how to explain his situation to his mother.

“Out!? For an entire week!?” she yelled before letting out a low growl. “Just wait until your father gets back from the hunt. You’re in big trouble! You can’t just leave like that without leaving a note or something!”

“Figured…” Chanyeol huffed under his breath after expecting something like this to happen. “I...I need to go now…”

Standing aside, his mother allowed him to walk farther into their territory with his head drooped down between his shoulders and his tail hanging low.

“Chanyeol!” a voice suddenly called when he was close to his house.

Turning his head towards the voice, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun running towards him. He was a light brown wolf with a patch of blonde fur running down from his forehead, down to his nose. The younger wolf looked so excited to see him, which he did not understand.

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked as the other wolf continued heading towards him.

“You were gone for an entire week. I was coming to make sure you’re alright,” Baekhyun explained.

“I’m just fine,” Chanyeol replied in a bored tone. He was not in the mood to deal with the wolf who had cheated on him when he knew they were meant to be mates.

“You smell...different…” Baekhyun then told him as he extended his neck closer to the other and took in a couple deep sniffs.

Chanyeol stepped back and shook himself out a little. He had made sure to run through the creek he passed on his way back, hoping to wash enough of the scent off since he did not want to come back completely soaked.

Before Chanyeol knew it, Baekhyun moved closer and was smelling all along his neck and nipping at him slightly.

“Hey! You’re the one who went off and got fucked by someone else when you knew we were supposed to mate,” Chanyeol stated angrily as he backed away and used his paw to push the other away more. “Don’t start acting all interested and affectionate now!” he warned sternly.

“Baekhyun!” a voice then called loudly.

Folding his ears back and grimacing slightly, the younger turned around to see Jongin walking towards him. Jongin was completely black except for his front two paws, which were white. He was larger than Baekhyun, but still smaller than Chanyeol. Clearly he was not fond of how his mate had been acting with Chanyeol based on how he was glaring at him.

“Jongin...hi…” Baekhyun greeted as his mate stopped next to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jongin asked with a slight growl in his voice as he looked down at the younger.

“I was just...saying hi to Chanyeol,” the younger stated, looking back and forth between the two wolves.

“And that includes acting like you’re about to go into heat?” Jongin asked.

“I was just being friendly,” Baekhyun stated with a small whimper.

“Smelling someone like that is not just being friendly for you,” the older stated.

“And nipping at my neck too,” Chanyeol added, eager to watch his former betrothed be reprimanded and be shown just how much his actions affected both Jongin and himself. 

Right away, Jongin turned towards Baekhyun and snapped his teeth at him and growled. His lips peeled away from his long, sharp, white teeth and immediately Baekhyun lowered himself to the ground and rolled over onto him back to expose his stomach to his mate.

“Does someone need to be reminded of who their mate is? Who you came crawling to, begging to be marked and fucked?” Jongin growled.

A couple more whimpers left Baekhyun before he rolled back over onto his stomach, but stayed flush against the ground. Jongin then opened his mouth and bit down on the back of the younger’s neck at his scruff. Baekhyun was hauled back up onto his paws and was silently pulled back to the home the pair shared.

Chanyeol only shook his head a couple of times at the disturbance before heading into his house. Right before he could get inside, however, he saw a shadow approach him from behind. 

“Chanyeol,” a softer, older voice called.

Turning around, Chanyeol saw it was one of the elder wolves that lived in their pack.

“Elder...what can I do for you?” Chanyeol asked.

“Come with me. The other elders and I have something to talk with you about,” the older wolf explained.

Even though Chanyeol just wanted to go home and relax, he knew he could not ignore the request of an elder wolf. That was seen as very disrespectful and he would end up getting scolded not only by his parents, but also by the rest of the pack.

Following the elder wolf, he entered one of the cabins that all the elder wolves shared together. These were wolves who had been selected by their pack for their wisdom and intelligence. It took a lot to become an elder wolf, but it was well earned from their years of serving and protecting the pack.

The door of the cabin was closed behind Chanyeol as he was faced with the other five elder wolves that lead their pack. They were all calmly sitting in a semicircle on the floor, clearly waiting for him to arrive.

“Sit down, Chanyeol,” one of the elders said, nodding to the spot in front of them all so he would be in everyone’s view.

Chanyeol took a seat right away, sitting straight up and looking around at all six of the elder wolves.

“What did you need to see me about? Did I do something wrong? Is it about going missing for the week?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he had felt before.

“Yes, this is about your week long disappearance,” one of the elder wolves stated. “But we’re not mad or anything,” the wolf clarified.

“We just need to check something,” another elder wolf added.

“Check something…?” Chanyeol questioned.

“You had your first heat,” a third wolf stated, not bothering to hide the fact that they knew it had happened.

“Uhh...y-yes...I did,” Chanyeol admitted, feeling grateful they were doing this in their wolf form so they could not tell he was blushing.

“And you mated with another wolf,” another elder wolf stated with a nod of his head.

“W-was I not supposed to?” Chanyeol asked nervously. “I know I was promised to Baekhyun, but everyone knows what happened with that,” he pointed out, not knowing if his parents had randomly decided on another match for him.

“It was another Flower Moon wolf,” an elder wolf flat out stated.

Chanyeol nearly fell over when he heard what the elder wolf had said. How could they have possibly known that he had been with another Flower Moon wolf?

“Another Flower Moon wolf?” Chanyeol asked while unconsciously thumping his tail against the floor nervously.

“Did you or did you not?” an elder wolf asked.

“I…” Chanyeol broke off and looked at all of them who were staring him down.

“Yes or no? We need to know,” another elder wolf stated in a rushed voice.

“W-well…”

“Chanyeol!”

“Yes! Yes, it was! It was another Flower Moon wolf!” Chanyeol screamed as he lowered himself to the floor and laid there, not knowing what else to do with the highest ranking group of wolves staring him down like this.

“We’ll have to meet with him and the elder wolves of his pack,” the oldest wolf of them stated. “You and the other Flower Moon wolf have to understand what the timing of your birth truly means.”

“We couldn’t possibly all go at once,” another wolf stated with a shake of their head. “It would cause panic within the pack.”

“The two eldest shall go,” another elder wolf chimed in.

All the others nodded their heads in instant agreement, knowing who the two would be. They then turned their full attention back to Chanyeol, who looked like a small pup that had just been yelled at.

“When are you meeting this other wolf again?” the eldest asked.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol lied, worried about why they wanted to meet with Tao.

“Don’t lie to us, Chanyeol,” the eldest wolf commanded in a firm voice. “When are you meeting the other wolf again?”

“Tomorrow...at noon…” the younger revealed in a small voice, knowing it would not help him to try lying again about Tao.

“Then the two of us will follow you and then to see his pack’s elders,” the eldest explained with a simple nod of his head. 

“I don’t know…” Chanyeol replied nervously. “He won’t be expecting others to come with me,” he pointed out.

“His pack will also have elder wolves so he will know he is supposed to be respectful to us,” the elder wolf explained calmly.

“You are dismissed now, Chanyeol,” the second oldest wolf told him with a small polite nod.

Standing up, because there was nothing else he could say to the elder wolves, Chanyeol backed away from the group, only turning his back towards them when he reached the door and had to open it. Once it was open, he sprinted away from the building and back to his home, where he changed back into his human form and buried himself in his bed. He was unsure about what Tao would think when he showed up with two of the elder wolves from his pack with him tomorrow. Groaning, he buried himself deeper into his covers, pulling the animal pelts he used as blankets closer around him.

~*~Tao’s Pack~*~

When Tao had arrived back to his pack, a bunch of wolves had immediately surrounded him and started sniffing at him. Some smelled around his neck while others made their way between his legs, forcing him to stand awkwardly as he lifted one.

“Someone get the elders!” Yixing shouted after he got a whif from Tao. “Something smells funny about him!”

The other wolves backed away and Tao could not help but scowl at Yixing a bit. The tan colored wolf always had a extra sensitive nose and was quick to pick up on things. 

Before Tao could say anything to Yixing, the four elder wolves of their pack came up to him and started smelling him as well. Tao let out a small yip when one of the elder wolves really started invading his personal space.

“He’s been mated,” one of the elder wolves stated.

“By another just like him,” the second said with certainty in his voice.

“That’s impossible!” Yixing blurted out, only to be cuffed on the side of the head by one of the elders.

“What did I tell you about speaking out of turn?” the elder wolf who had just hit him asked.

“Sorry, grandfather…” Yixing apologized as he stepped back a little to give all of the elders more room.

“You’ve mated with another Flower Moon wolf,” Yixing’s grandfather stated with certainty. “Did you give or receive?” he asked with no shame.

Tao nearly choked when he heard the question. Besides the other elder wolves, there were still a handful of the other pack members around him.

“Both...definitely both…” Yixing replied with a nod of his head. “There’s a different smell for those have received their mate’s seed and those who have given...he has both…”

Yixing got a bit closer to Tao, sniffed at him a couple of times, sneezed and backed up again. He knew he was not mistaken, that is why the elders were already getting ready to accept him as an elder when he came of age.

“Interesting...we’ll have to meet with the other wolf you mated with,” Yixing’s grandfather spoke up again. 

“I’m meeting with him tomorrow...I can ask him about meeting with you,” Tao said as he heard hushed whispers from the other wolves in his pack who had overheard their conversation.

“Excellent. Whether we have to go to his pack or if he comes here, it doesn’t matter. But it is imperative that we meet,” the wolf explained.

“I’ll talk to him,” Tao confirmed with a nod of his head to show them he was serious about doing it.

“Very well,” the wolf said before he started walking away, followed by the other elder wolves.

The other wolves from his pack that had been standing around also left, until it was just him and Yixing standing there. Yixing simply smiled at Tao while wagging his tail between his legs a little in a proud manner, thinking he had just helped a lot with the situation. It was not until Tao pounced on him and forced him to lay on his back that he realized maybe his help had not been wanted.

“You had to go and fucking say I took a cock up my ass!” Tao growled angrily down at Yixing.

“Well...I didn’t exactly say it like that. I was trying to keep it modest,” Yixing explained.

Yixing was an omega, so by nature he was more timid when Tao became like this and found himself shrinking back and exposing more of his neck to the other.

“If you ever do something like that again in front of anyone but the elders...you’re dead,” Tao threatened before jumping off of Yixing and heading back to his house so he could lay down and rest. After a week of non-stop mating, he was feeling dead tired.

It was not until the next morning that Tao felt like he had all of his energy back. He had woken up relatively early, had gone for a morning run, and had some breakfast by the time the rest of his pack was awake and functioning.

In order to kill time before going to meet with Chanyeol, he played around with some of the pups who had way too much energy, and helped skin a deer the hunters had brought down in their morning hunt. A portion of the meat would get cooked right away for the pups who found it easier to eat, and the rest would be left raw so it could either be eaten like that or cooked if they wanted. 

Finally, however, it was time for Tao to leave so he would reach the field by noon. He was a bit disappointed when he reached the field, because he was the only one standing in it. So, he wandered out and flopped down on his stomach to wait while the sun beat on his back. 

The field was completely silent until Tao heard the rustling of grass. Opening his eyes ever so slightly, he saw it was Chanyeol stalking towards him, low in the grass to try and hide himself. With a small smirk on his face, Tao laid perfectly still, pretending to be asleep. It was only when Chanyeol was closer to him that Tao sprung up and easily pinned the other to the ground.

“Ouch! Tao! Let go! That’s not fair!” Chanyeol complained and he tried hitting the other with his paws.

“What’s not fair is you trying to sneak up on someone while they’re sleeping like that,” Tao stated with a larger smirk on his face.

Perking up all of the sudden, Tao bared his teeth and jumped off of Chanyeol. The other was confused as Tao pushed him back farther into the middle of the field. 

“Wolves...I smell wolves…” Tao growled at the unfamiliar scent. “Someone else is here…”

“Tao, it’s just-”

When two wolves stepped into the field, Tao’s mouth pulled back into a vicious snarl, determined to protect Chanyeol.

“We wouldn’t harm someone from our own pack, or their mate,” the eldest of the two wolves suddenly spoke, not phased at all by Tao’s stance. “So you can put those fangs away and act more civil.”

Licking his lips, Tao eased his stance a little more before turning around and giving Chanyeol the most confused look he ever had.

“Who are they?” Tao questioned, feeling a bit more at ease since they were from Chanyeol’s pack, meaning they were safe.

“They’re a couple of the elders from my pack,” Chanyeol explained in a low voice as he looked between Tao and the elders quickly. “They wanted to meet with you since we’ve mated.”

“You mean...your elders know too!?” Tao asked in a shocked voice.

“What do you mean ‘too’!?” Chanyeol asked back.

Tao looked from Chanyeol and then back to the elder wolves, who were now seated in the grass not too far away. One of Tao’s ears was cocked to the side as the other stood straight up, showing his curiosity and confusion.

“I was actually going to talk to you about that today,” Tao explained to Chanyeol as he perked both of his ears up now. “My elders wanted to meet with you.”

“That’s why we’re here as well,” the other elder wolf explained calmly. “We were curious about you since you are another Flower Moon wolf.”

“If it’s not too much to ask...would you mind following me back to my pack? The elders would want to meet all of you,” Tao explained.

Both Tao and Chanyeol looked over at the two elders who were whispering between themselves. They watched for a couple more seconds before both of them turned their heads back towards them and nodded their heads in agreement. 

With that decided, Tao then started leading everyone back to his pack. As if the elders could sense them approaching, and were all lined up at the border of their territory waiting for them.

“Aaahhh! So this must be Tao’s mate, and you two must be the elders from his pack,” Yixing’s grandfather spoke up.

“We are but two of six of the elders,” the eldest explained. “But we did not want to bring all of the elders from our pack in fear of causing worry and trouble to the rest of the pack.”

“Wise decision,” Yixing’s grandfather agreed. “Please...come and we can all talk in our cabin.”

Tao led Chanyeol and the other two elder wolves to the cabin they would be meeting in. In order to keep their guests from feeling uneasy, only two of the elder wolves from Tao’s pack stayed in the cabin to talk. With the hearth blazing, the four elders sat together across from Tao and Chanyeol. For a little while, the four elder wolves whispered between each other while sparing quick glances back at Chanyeol and Tao. That made the two wolves a bit nervous as they scooted closer to one another.

It was only when the room fell silent and the four elder wolves were facing them again that everything became stiff. The air felt stale, and Chanyeol and Tao found themselves holding their breaths.

“There are a couple of things you two need to know about being Flower Moon wolves,” one of Tao’s elder wolves stated with a serious look on his face.

“You mean besides both of us being alphas?” Tao asked.

“Yes, besides that,” the same elder wolf replied.

Tao and Chanyeol turned towards each other and shrugged their shoulders slightly. They had no idea what they were going to be told by the elders.

“You two mated with one another during your last heat,” an elder wolf from Chanyeol’s pack said this time around.

“But we’re both alphas so it really wasn’t mating,” Chanyeol added in with a shake of his head. “We marked each other, but that’s just out of instinct. It doesn’t mean anything between two alphas.”

“That...is where you are quite wrong,” the second elder wolf from Chanyeol’s pack stated. “Although you are both alphas, and alphas usually cannot mate with one another, you have to remember that you are Flower Moon wolves. There are different rules that apply to you.”

“That...that doesn’t mean…” Tao cut himself off as he stared at the elder wolves in front of them. His ears were drooping lower and lower as he realized they were not going to tell him what he wanted to hear. “We...we really are mated then…”

“Correct,” one of the wolves stated with a nod of their head. “You two are mated just like an alpha would mate an omega.”

Right away Chanyeol swiped his paw at Tao, hitting him on the head. Tao stood up right away and growled at Chanyeol.

“What was that for!?” Tao shouted.

“You just had to go and mark me first!” Chanyeol shouted back as he too stood up and growled at Tao, teeth bared and a growl leaving his throat. 

“Look at the circumstances we were in!” Tao reminded him.

“Right...you tying me to the bed. Completely forgot about that! I should have fucked you with that damn dildo when I had the chance instead of waiting for later!” Chanyeol yelled in fury.

“Well...I think we’re learning a bit too much about your...umm...intimacy…” one of the elder wolves stated as they all began looking around the cabin room, as if there was something more interesting than what was happening between the younger two wolves.

When they heard what the elder wolf had said, both of them calmed down a little and turned their heads down in embarrassment. 

“Now if we could get back to discussing important matters without you two going off on each other,” an elder stated with a small huff of annoyance. “If you two start acting up again, I have no problem putting you on opposite sides of the room.”

“Sorry…” both Chanyeol and Tao apologized at the same time.

One of the elder wolves cleared their throat before they began speaking again.

“Because we are elder wolves, we have access to certain information no one else does. After meeting time and time before with other elders from surrounding packs, we were able to compile different information on special kinds of wolves, including Flower Moon wolves, which appear to be the most rare. We only have two known records of Flower Moon wolves in this area. One coming from each of our packs,” the wolf explained calmly. “In both of those cases….we can only say there were no good outcomes.”

“You’re scaring the poor dears,” one of the female elders stated as she saw the way both Tao and Chanyeol were huddling closer to one another. 

“They have to learn what could possibly happen,” the same wolf as before stated, not wanting to sugar coat anything.

“Let me put it this way….” another elder stated to end the two’s bickering. “It is only possible for Flower Moon wolves to properly mate during the Flower Moon. What you two did last week won’t bring forth any pups.”

At the mention of pups, both Chanyeol and Tao slumped over to the side. They were sitting there completely still and feeling a bit lightheaded. There was no way they could have just heard the elders correctly.

“Pups...you said pups…” Tao finally muttered as he and Chanyeol quickly looked at each other.

“Flower Moon wolves are capable of mating and having pups together. You know two males mating is not uncommon, after all. So there’s no reason you two would not be able to have pups,” one of the elders confirmed. 

“But we’re both alphas!” Tao reminded the elders in a panicked voice.

“And we said there are different rules for Flower Moon wolves,” an elder reminded him. 

“Plus, we are just going off of what we have concluded from the other Flower Moon wolf couples we have data on,” the female elder stated again.

“B-but you said neither of those cases ended well…” Chanyeol added in.

“I think we should explain a bit since you deserve the right to know,” another elder wolf said. “The first Flower Moon wolves we knew about mated during the Flower Moon and one of them became pregnant. Only...we never saw them again. They quickly disappeared and no one could track them down no matter how thoroughly they were searched for. No one ever knew what had happened to either of them or their pups, and the search ended after a couple of years.”

“And what about the second pair?” Chanyeol questioned with a frown on his face.

“They also mated and became pregnant with pups,” the same edler wolf explained. “But once again...they disappeared. Only that time around...two months later...eight pups were dropped off on the border of a pack’s territory. Everyone assumed they were from the Flower Moon wolves that had disappeared, but no one ever picked up the scent of the wolves on the pups.”

“So they get pregnant and disappear,” Tao said in a confused voice. “That’s all I’m getting from this…”

“We have hypothesized over the years that it could be difficult for Flower Moon wolves to give birth. So they opt for disappearing for the birthing and then for some reason or another...choose not to return,” another elder replied. “You two could be the first chance we get to have a look into a Flower Moon wolf’s birthing process.”

Tao and Chanyeol turned to each other nervously before turning back to the elders. Chanyeol was nuzzled closer to Tao and made a small whimpering sound.

“You said we were mated already,” Tao then said as he felt Chanyeol move in even closer to him. He could feel Chanyeol’s tail thumping against his nervously. “But...you mentioned pups just now…” he said while looking at the two elder wolves from his pack, “...how do we know who’s going to get pregnant.”

“You can only get pregnant on the night of the Flower Moon,” the female elder explained more clearly. “While both of your are alphas, on that night, one of you will become more dominant than the other. Both of you can still mount one another that night, but only the seed of the more dominant will take effect in the other. Because one of your seed will be stronger, not to mention much stronger than a normal wolve’s in general, you’ll be able to tell who’s pregnant the very next day.”

“You mentioned before that eight pups were dropped off, which you’re guessing were from the missing Flower Moon wolves,” Chanyeol added in as he sat up a bit more and pawed at the floor. “Litters are usually one to four pups. So are Flower Moon wolves more potent or something?”

“We are not sure about that since we only have one recorded number, and we aren’t even sure if those were the Flower Moon wolves pups,” an elder explained.

“You also said one of us can only get pregnant on the Flower Moon...right?” Chanyeol questioned.

“That’s right. Just like what was recorded for the other two Flower Moon wolf couples, the urge will be a lot stronger on the night of the Flower Moon,” the elder explained. “If you thought your first heat was bad...we heard it’s nothing compared to what you’ll go through on the Flower Moon.”

Both Chanyeol and Tao gulped hard. Their first heat had been very intense, so they could not even begin to imagine what going through heat during the Flower Moon would be like. Surely they would go insane if they did not release all of their built up heat and tension that night, considering that is how they felt during their previous heat.

“You’ll be able to tell who is more the dominant when the night comes,” another elder wolf explained. “It will be blatantly obvious and one of you will submit more to the other.”

“We also hypothesize that just because one of you becomes pregnant this time around, it doesn’t mean the other cannot become pregnant,” another wolf explained. “Since you are both Flower Moon wolves, it would only make sense that the roles can be switched. But...we are uncertain because no Flower Moon wolves have stayed around long enough for us to figure that out.”

“And how will we be able to deal with the pregnancy? After all...we have an alpha’s body...not an omega’s. How is it even going to be possible?” Tao asked next in a nervous voice.

“That we are not too sure about since the Flower Moon wolves went missing not to far into their pregnancies. But from what we know...it should be just like any other omega’s pregnancy. Whoever gets pregnant, their body will change to be more like an omega’s so they can carry the pups and birth them normally,” an elder explained, trying to say things in a simple enough manner that got the point across but did not overwhelm the two of them more than they already were.

Feeling even more lightheaded than before, Chanyeol fell over onto his side in a daze. Tao was by his side right away and nuzzled him under his chin. 

“Are you alright?” Tao asked concerningly.

“Fine...I’m fine…” Chanyeol replied. “I just didn’t know we’d be going through something like this…”

Tao gave his mate a worried look before taking another glance back at the elders. They had just given them a lot of information, and the Flower Moon was quickly approaching. There was a lot to think about.

“Do you mind if we have some time alone just to talk things through?” Tao asked.

“Of course,” and elder from his pack said with a nod of his head. “You two should spend some time together where you please and just plan things out.”

“And we should be getting back to our pack before night falls,” an elder from Chanyeol’s pack stated. “Should we be expecting you back tonight, Chanyeol?” 

“I wouldn’t plan on it…” Chanyeol answered right away. “I want to spend time with my mate,” he explained.

“Very well then. We’ll explain things to your parents tonight, just so they know the situation and don’t get mad at you for not coming back,” the other elder explained with a nod of their head. “We know they were already quite mad at you for disappearing for a week, and we don’t want you to end up in an early grave when you’re our insight to your special kind.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replied.

The two of them then left the cabin and made their way back to where Tao lived. Leading the way, and making sure Chanyeol never strayed far from him, Tao guided him slowly. Other wolves in his pack were looking at them and whispering, but he drowned their talk out. They could say or speculate whatever they wanted, because all he wanted was to figure things out with his mate.

When they got to Tao’s home, they immediately went into his room and situated themselves on his bed. Both changed into their human forms and sat on opposite sides from each other.

“So...we’re going to have pups…” Chanyeol finally said after a small silence had formed in the room.

“I guess so…” Tao agreed with a small hum. “They made it sound like we won’t be able to keep our hands off each other when the Flower Moon comes around.”

“And that one of us will for sure get pregnant,” Chanyeol added.

“It seems like there’s a flaw in that whole thing,” Tao scoffed. “Wouldn’t one of us get pregnant each Flower Moon then? That’s a bit excessive. Don’t you think?”

“Maybe it’s only the first Flower Moon that it’ll affect us like that. We don’t know for certain since, from the sound of it...Flower Moon wolves have never stuck around long enough to be watched,” Chanyeol pointed out.

Another silence formed in the room. It was kind of stressful that there was so little known about their kind. So many unknown variables. A lot of this was only guess work as well. In a way, they were like the test subjects. Everything they would be doing would probably be documented or something so they could have more information for later. And even then, who’s to say that each Flower Moon wolf couple is not different from one another.

“Can you believe we’re actually mates though?” Chanyeol asked as he looked right at Tao while touching the place the other had marked him.

“I’m glad it was with you,” Tao stated with a smile on his face, also bringing his hand up to were Chanyeol had marked him as his own. “Even if we don’t know a lot about each other, and despite still not knowing all too much, I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.”

Crawling towards Tao, Chanyeol cuddled up against his side. Tao pulled the other in closer to him and they laid down together, their legs hooking around each other in the process. They both stayed quiet for quite some time before Tao heard Chanyeol give a small yawn.

“Do you want to sleep for a bit?” Tao asked, rubbing his hand on the other’s head.

“No...I still want to think about things…” Chanyeol replied.

“What else is there to think about?” the other asked with a confused look on his face.

Chanyeol turned his face towards Tao before sitting up in bed, causing Tao’s arms to fall away from his body.

“What do you mean what else is there to think about?” Chanyeol asked with a small scoff. “Where are we going to stay when we going into heat during the Flower Moon?” he asked as an example.

“The same place we were in just this last week,” Tao answered easily with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s secluded, as you already know, and it fits us both comfortably.”

“Well...there’s still the whole thing about that heat being a lot more powerful than our other heat,” Chanyeol reminded him. “Who knows what’s going to happen when we go into heat this time.”

“We’re going to fuck each other as much as we want, that’s what’s going to happen,” Tao simply stated.”It’ll be just like our other heat, but with a lot more fucking.”

Chanyeol gave Tao’s childish answer a very unpleased look but did not comment back. That was one thing they were just going to have to wait and see about when the time came.

“Well then...what about who’s going to get pregnant?” Chanyeol asked with a small huff.

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s going to be you,” Tao replied with a large smile on his face.

“Me!? What makes you think something absurd like that!?” Chanyeol shouted back.

“Have you noticed how much more you resemble an omega than I do?” Tao asked. “While I’m not denying your alpha side, you’re more docile than I am. Cuddling up, falling over at the mention of us being able to have pups...it’s the submissive behaviour that you’d expect from an omega,” he explained.

“I am not like an omega!” Chanyeol stated before jumping onto Tao and pinning him down firmly on the bed. His teeth were clenched together in a fierce manner, but Tao showed no sign of being intimidated. “I fucked you just as good as you fucked me. And...let me remind you...I always made you cum faster than you could make me.”

Squinting his eyes at the other, Tao quickly moved and had Chanyeol pinned down under him.

“You may have had me cumming quickly, but you always passed out as soon as I was done fucking you,” Tao reminded him with a sinister smile. “Let’s just admit that we both have our strengths. Hm? The night of the Flower Moon will be the real determiner of who is the greater alpha,” he pointed out. 

Chanyeol let out a small puff of air before giving Tao a hard enough shove to push him off of him. He then turned his back towards the other and closed his eyes, acting as if he was about to go to sleep. It did not take long, however, before he felt Tao move closer to him and hug him around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest.

“You can feel it too...can’t you, Chanyeol?” Tao asked in a hushed voice.

“I can…” Chanyeol replied, opening his eyes slightly.

There was a pull each of them could feel. They had started to feel it right after they had marked each other, but had thought maybe it was a part of their first heat. When they had parted to go back to their packs though, the pull had become stronger, but not unbearable. When they reunited the pull had disappeared and they became more relaxed. Now that they were laying together, they felt each other on a deeper level. They could sense each other’s heartbeat...feel what the other was feeling...even get glimpses of what they were thinking. They did not know any other wolves that had experienced things like this. Maybe it was because they were Flower Moon wolves.

“At least we have three weeks before the Flower Moon is here,” Tao told Chanyeol as he nuzzled his nose into the nape of the other’s neck. “We can get the cabin more comfortable, maybe talk with the elders a bit more if we want, and just get everything ready.”

“Start making a list,” Tao said with a small laugh. “Lube...we’ll need lots of lube…”

“I don’t know about that,” Chanyeol told him, turning around in his grip. “Remember? We found out we both self-lubricate.”

“We still need it,” Tao told him again in a firm voice. “There will be less of a chance that we’ll hurt each other if we have more lube for the just-in-case moments. Especially because...there are special things in this room that I’m planning on bringing back to the cabin.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Lots...and lots...of toys…” Tao said with a smile on his face. “If we’re going to have a more intense heat that night...who knows...maybe we’ll need something more to fill us up to be satisfied.”

With that said, Tao moved himself closer to Chanyeol and rested his head on the other’s chest. As soon as he was comfortable, he heard Chanyeol laugh a little bit.

“Now who’s the clingy one?” Chanyeol asked.

“Oh shut up and sleep for a bit,” Tao told him firmly. “We’ll have a later dinner tonight and then you can sleep with me tonight.”

“I’m actually hoping you just mean sleep-sleep and not sex-sleep,” Chanyeol stated with another small laugh.

“If I had enough energy for another round of sex right now...I’d be the ultimate alpha,” Tao yawned out as he closed his eyes. “We both need all the rest we can get these next few weeks so we can have all the energy we need for the Flower Moon.”

With that, the two of them fell into a light sleep as they rested against one another. They were completely comfortable and loved using nothing but each other’s heat to stay warm.

For the next three weeks, Tao and Chanyeol were inseparable. Anywhere one went, the other was right by their side. They were either spending time with Tao’s pack or Chanyeol’s, and everyone in both packs were aware that they were together. There were also times when they had talked more with the elder wolves to see if they could find out anything more about being Flower Moon wolves. On the bright side, they found out that having an unusually strong attachment and bond with each other was common between their kind and that their bond would probably be stronger than normal wolves. Having such a strong bond also meant their packs would most likely have to meld together, because the two of them would not be able to spend time apart from each other, especially with pups in their future.

Other than spending time with their packs, they were busy working on getting their cabin all set up for the Flower Moon night. They had worked non-stop, along with wolves who had volunteered from both of their packs, to make the cabin as livable as possible. Food was brought in along with the more comfortable pelts and a new bed that was larger than the one previously in it. 

The elders had told everyone in their packs about Chanyeol and Tao, explaining how this was important and how it might be the only insight to Flower Moon wolves they get for a very long time. Everyone else became interested and had agreed to help out in any way possible. The two of them were grateful for all the help, but it was also burdensome when they just wanted some time alone.

Finally, it was the day of the Flower Moon. As soon as they had woken up that day, they had headed straight towards the cabin they had spent their first heat in. Since they did not know when their heat would start that day, they wanted to be there as soon as possible.

“When do you think our heat is going to start?” Tao asked as they sat around, trying to keep their minds off of what was going to happen soon.

“Who knows. We weren’t told anything specific other than it would happen and be really strong,” Chanyeol stated with a shrug of his shoulders. 

They were sitting in their human forms, Chanyeol reading a book, and Tao playing with anything he could get his hands on. The room fell silent again, and was only broken when Tao pushed his chair back and walked over to Chanyeol. The other put his book down and looked up at his mate with a confused look.

“Do you want to do something?” Chanyeol questioned.

“We haven’t seen the finished bedroom,” Tao told him with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. “Shouldn’t we go check out what everyone put together for us?”

Seeing his mate was eager, Chanyeol nodded his head and allowed for Tao to pull him to his feet and towards the bedroom. When he opened the door, they were shocked at what they saw. A bigger bed fit perfectly in the room and had so many animal pelts on it that Tao swore they would get swallowed up in them. It seemed that all the lube they could ever want was placed everywhere throughout the room, along with all the different toys Tao had required them to have there. Neither of them could have asked for a better room than the one they were looking at now.

“Wow...they really did do an amazing job with this…” Chanyeol finally vocalized when he saw how Tao was standing there with his mouth completely open.

“Well by this point they all know that we’re rare and basically acting as test subjects to learn more,” Tao pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. “If we’re going to be treated like this...I don’t really mind it…”

“Ya! Don’t let things like that get into your head because even if other’s spoil you, never expect me to do anything over the top like this,” Chanyeol told him firmly before hitting him on the back of the head gently.

Tao brought his hands up to the back of the head where Chanyeol had just hit him and pouted as if the hit had actually hurt. When he saw his mate was not falling for his act, he quickly grabbed onto him and flung him onto the bed. Not wanting to be taken advantage of this time, however, Chanyeol quickly moved so he was on top of Tao.

“If you keep doing the same thing over and over again, I’m going to catch on and get you,” Chanyeol told him with a clever smirk on his face.

Reaching his hands up, Tao looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and laced his fingers together so he could pull the other down closer to him. He then leaned his head up a bit and planted a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s lips before resting back down again. Chanyeol licked his lips slowly before leaning down towards Tao and kissing him this time. The two of them continued kissing slowly and gently for some time before picking up the pace. Eventually, they were fighting for dominance in their kiss and moaning into each other’s mouths. Their hands roamed the other’s body, never going below the waist just yet.

By the time they finally broke apart, they were both panting and covered in a light layer of sweat. 

“Are you starting your heat yet?” Tao questioned.

“No. You?” Chanyeol asked back.

“Nope. But with that makeout session just now...I’m almost shocked it didn’t jump start it,” Tao said with a chuckle.

Chanyeol rolled off the other and laid down on the bed so he was facing him. Tao positioned himself on his side as well and looked back at Chanyeol. The two continued laying there together in the silence. Neither of them were feeling hungry at all and had ended up falling asleep beneath the warm animal pelts that littered the bed.

Not knowing what time it was when he opened his eyes, Chanyeol looked down at Tao to see him still fast asleep. He had woken up because his body had started getting really hot and he felt too agitated to keep sleeping or resting. Looking out the window as he kneeled on the bed, he saw the moon was high in the sky. At that moment, he knew he had to be going into his heat. The only thing was...Tao was still asleep and he did not want to wake him just because he was starting to feel horny. 

After looking around on the bed, he finally spotted a large pillow and positioned it between his legs, leaned forward so he was also resting on his elbows, and started rutting against the pillow. Small gasps left his mouth as he rubbed more again the pillow. His head fell onto the bed as his mouth hung open. He could feel himself getting hard against the pillow, but could not stop moving his hips.

Chanyeol was so lost in pleasuring himself that he did not realize that Tao had woken up. It was only when the other brushed up against him that Chanyeol opened his eyes and saw his mate looking at him. 

“I need you…” was all Tao could manage to say before he brought his hands down to his forming erection. 

Without saying anything, Chanyeol threw the pre-cum stained pillow away and shoved Tao onto his back. He made his way between the other’s legs right away, and looked down to see he was already self-lubricating. The clear substance was dripping from his hole, making a damp spot on the pelt beneath him.

“I want you right now,” Chanyeol growled in need. 

“Take me. Take me right now,” Tao told him in a needy voice.

Finding it impossible to hold himself back, Chanyeol plunged himself into his mate in one swift thrust. Tao arched his back and threw his head back against his pillow as his mouth hung open. The penetration did not hurt him at all, in fact he only felt pleasure from it.

In no time Chanyeol was setting a rough, fast pace. The bed was creaking loudly as Tao was pounded into it. Breathy moans and cries of pleasure also filled the room as they forgot about everything around them, and only focused on each other. Tao was a complete mess under Chanyeol within only a couple of minutes.

“Knot me...please knot me!” Tao begged as he moved his hips.

“Who seems to be more of an omega now?” Chanyeol growled while he continued moving his hips.

“Shut up and fuck me harder!” Tao commanded as he felt himself growing closer to his orgasm.

Wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, he pulled his mate in closer to him and helped him thrust into him harder and faster. Chanyeol could not help but moan as he buried himself deeper into Tao. It does not take Chanyeol long before he is burying himself inside of Tao and cumming hard. The other cums soon after from the feeling of Chanyeol filling him and his knot growing inside of him.

“Damn...a-amazing...that was...amazing…” Tao panted while moving his hips a little to feel more of Chanyeol’s knot inside of him. 

Looking down at his mate, Chanyeol smiled when he saw Tao still had a strong erection. Without saying anything, he brought his hand down and started stroking Tao’s throbbing member.

“It seems like someone hasn’t had enough yet,” he stated was he brought his hand down to the sensitive knot.

“Aaahhh~!” Tao cried out in pleasure as he felt Chanyeol squeezing his knot just enough to make his vision go completely white. “Ch-Chanyeol…” he managed to moan before cumming again all over his stomach and the other’s hand.

Not minding being covered in his mate’s cum, Chanyeol leaned down and started kissing him. The two continued kissing until Chanyeol’s knot went down enough that he could pull himself out. Then, without missing a beat, Tao had Chanyeol on his back and his hands wrapped around his wrists to hold them in place. 

“I want to take you so bad,” Tao growled while nipping at Chanyeol’s skin. 

“Then take me...take me right now. I don’t need any rest,” Chanyeol told him firmly. 

“You’re already all wet for me,” Tao stated as he looked down at Chanyeol’s slick hole. 

Deciding not to plunge right into his mate, he leaned down and started lapping at the slick coming from him. Chanyeol wiggled around on the bed, clutching at the pelts as he felt Tao’s tongue rubbing up against his hole and sometimes dipping in slightly. His mouth hung open as Tao started fucking his ass with his tongue, and let out a loud, pleasured moan when he felt Tao’s face flush up against his ass with his tongue as deep in as it could possibly get.

“Please, Tao! Please stop! Just fuck me already!” Chanyeol begged desperately as he moved his hips so he could fuck himself on Tao’s tongue.

Just when he was about to start begging again, Tao started moving his tongue like crazy inside of him. He was even managing to flick it against his prostate, which caused Chanyeol to see stars. His entire body was twitching in pleasure until he could not contain himself any longer and came all over his stomach from from Tao tongue fucking him. 

Tao pulled his tongue out from Chanyeol’s ass and brought his face up to the other’s so he could get a good look at him. Chanyeol already looked like he was in a daze and the fun had not even started yet.

“So you like getting off just from my tongue?” Tao asked with a smirk on his face.

As soon as his eyes would focus more, Chanyeol saw that Tao had slick covering everywhere, from his nose to dripping from his chin. There was some on his cheeks as well, but the other did not seem to mind at all as he licked his lips pleasurably.

“Not as much as I love getting off from your cock,” Chanyeol finally panted out. 

“Is that a request for me to fuck you then?” Tao asked, feeling like toying with his mate a little.

“I already asked you to fuck me,” Chanyeol reminded him.

“And I did...just not with the body part you had in mind,” the other simply replied with a pleased look on his face and a large smile. 

“Then let me make it crystal clear for you…” Chanyeol said in a more hushed voice before pulling Tao down so he could whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me with your monster of a cock...I want to feel you stretching my tight ass...knot me Alpha…”

With that, Tao grabbed onto Chanyeol’s hips tightly and thrust himself all the way in. A choked sound left Chanyeol’s mouth as his body was overrun with pleasure. Tao was all the way inside of him and he could feel his hot, thick member pulsing inside of him, feeling like the best thing ever. They started moving together, the sound of slapping skin filling the room once again.

The pace Tao was setting was so hard and fast that Chanyeol was finding it hard to get a proper breath of air into his lungs. He could not stop moaning or screaming Tao’s name as he continued holding onto his hips and thrusting like a beast. Chanyeol was begging for more contact so bad that he brought his hands up and started clawing at Tao’s back hard enough to draw blood.

“Someone’s getting feisty,” Tao growled before prying Chanyeol’s hands off of him and pinning them back down onto the bed.

“I need more of you,” Chanyeol moaned out as he looked up at Tao with pleading eyes. “I need your knot…”

“Then get ready, because I’ll knot you and make you have my pups,” Tao stated before picking up his pace even more, thrusting so hard that Chanyeol was being pushed up the bed. 

After a couple more minutes, Chanyeol could feel a knot starting to form at the base of Tao’s erection. With each thrust the bulge hit against his ass, until finally Tao pushed it all the way in and rutted against his mate. Chanyeol started moving his hips more to feel the knot move inside of him. Before his knot turned too large, however, Tao took hold of Chanyeol and moved him so he was now kneeling on the bed.

“T-Tao…” Chanyeol whimpered, wanting to face his mate.

“We’ll have many more rounds to fuck how you want,” Tao told him. “But I want to knot you like this first,” he stated, followed by a predatory growl.

With a small whimper from how dominant Tao was acting right now, Chanyeol allowed himself to become more submissive for him. He let his mate take full control and continued kneeling there, feeling Tao filling him up more and more with his knot until it was so large he could barely move. 

Chanyeol was struggling to remain kneeling until suddenly he felt a sharp snap of Tao’s hips, and felt his knot grow a bit more before cum started filling his ass. Tao let out a dominant growl as he held onto Chanyeol, while the other let out a loud moan of pleasure as he came as well.

“How’s my big, tough alpha doing?” Tao asked as he ran his hands over Chanyeol’s shivering body.

Turning his head towards Tao, Chanyeol glared at him, knowing the other was making fun of him.

“Don’t go poking fun at me, Tao. We still don’t know who’s going to have the more dominant sperm and who’s going to end up with a belly full of pups,” Chanyeol warned him.

Tao let out a huff of air in agitation before snapping his hips forward inside of his mate, causing Chanyeol to moan under him and collapse fully onto the bed. His mate felt good buried deep inside of him like this. The way his knot filled him, the cum shot deep inside of him. It was all fantastic. 

Both of them waited for Tao’s knot to go down more so he could pull out, but as both of them laid there, they realized they could not settle down. Their bodies still felt like they were craving for more. Tao was craving for something more so badly that as soon as his knew was small enough, he pulled out of Chanyeol and started grabbing different dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs from all over the room.

Watching as his mate gathered all these things in his arms, Chanyeol stayed on the bed and stroked his erection that did not seem to want to go down.

When Tao returned to the bed, he pushed Chanyeol down so he was laying on his back, and got back over him so his cock was hanging in front of his mate’s face. Chanyeol grabbed onto Tao’s hips and was able to ask him something, when all of the sudden some of the toys were pushed back towards him. 

“I need something more in my ass...something to really stretch me out,” Tao explained. “We’ll have some fun with these, blow each other, and then get back to the real fun. Is that alright?”

“Sounds perfect,” Chanyeol agreed before grabbing one of the large dildos to start pushing it in.

Tao groaned loudly in pleasure as Chanyeol worked the large dildo into him while stroking his cock with his other hand. When he composed himself enough from the growing pleasure, he grabbed one of the vibrators and started working it inside of Chanyeol, shoving it all the way in before turning it on as high as it would go.

So for the next hour or so, they stuffed each other with all the different toys there were. At one point, Chanyeol had two vibrators, a dildo, and three of Tao’s fingers shoved into him all while his mate gave him a blowjob. Tao had a dildo and three sets of anal beads, two of which vibrated, while Chanyeol gave him a blowjob and played with his balls. Both of them moaned around the other’s erection, causing them even more pleasure than with just the toys. 

By the time they were ready to get back to actually fucking, Tao had cum a total of eight more times, and Chanyeol an additional seven. Even though they had came so many times already, neither felt too terribly tired. 

This time around, Tao was the first to pounce on top of Chanyeol and start drilling into him. They switched off who topped each time they finished a round, and did a variety of different positions to keep themselves entertained. There were even rounds where they fucked the other with one of the toys inside of them as well. Tao had used anal beads while he was fucking Chanyeol, and the other had used a large dildo on Tao. 

It was only when it was reaching four in the morning that the two of them began feeling tired and spent. They knew they only had one more load in them each, and came up with an idea. Since it was Chanyeol’s turn, he would get to fuck Tao and then stick a buttplug in him to keep all the cum inside to try and heighten the chance of a pregnancy. Then Tao would get to do the same to Chanyeol once he was finished with him one more time.

Chanyeol had Tao on his knees, his ass sticking high up in the air as he kneeled behind him and teasingly pressed the head of his erection against his mate’s abused hole. From the whining sounds coming from Tao, Chanyeol could not hold back for a second longer before pushing in.

“What if I get you pregnant with my pups?” Chanyeol growled as pure lust drove him to thrust harder into Tao. “I bet you’d love bearing my pups. I’d give you a ton of them!”

“Of course I’d love giving birth to your pups,” Tao moaned back as Chanyeol hit against his prostate. “But-aahhh~!” he cried out as Chanyeol abused his prostate again. “But I-aahhh~!” he cut off again as Chanyeol hit it dead on with more force. “I-aahhh~! I-aaahhhhhh~! Quit that! Aaahhhh~!” Tao continued crying out as his body shook is immense pleasure.

Chanyeol stilled inside of Tao with a pleased smirk on his face and bent down so his mouth was right next to his ear.

“Were you trying to tell me something?” he asked calmly before licking his mate of the side of his face lovingly.

“Tsk! Don’t act you don’t know,” Tao scoffed with a slight scowl on his face. “You know you want me to birth the pups just as badly as I want you to. So don’t go getting your hopes up just yet,” he finally managed to get out. 

“No point in telling me that if I know I’ll be the one getting you pregnant,” Chanyeol stated confidently before snapping his hips forward again and starting a rougher pace.

Tao was becoming a moaning and panting mess under Chanyeol when his mate grabbed onto his erection. With the added pleasure, Tao fell onto the bed so his chest was resting against it and his face was pushed into the mattress. His hands clawed at the now soiled animal pelts under him, pulling at them to try and keep control of himself.

“I’m...I’m going to cum…” Tao managed to get out as his hips started twitching.

“Then cum so hard that you make me cum,” Chanyeol told him as his hips snapped forward again.

It took a very short period of time before Tao was arching his back and cumming hard. He clenched himself around Chanyeol so hard that the other could not help but force his knot into him and fill him even more with his cum.

As they rested in that position, Chanyeol carefully lowered them onto the bed so they were resting on their sides. Chanyeol was affectionately licking at the back of Tao’s neck, trying to relax his mate who was panting hard. He wanted to hold him closer to his chest, but his hands were knocked away as Tao reached for something on the nightstand.

“You’re going to need to put this in me when your knot goes down enough,” Tao stated, handing Chanyeol a purple buttplug.

Chanyeol took the object in his hand and took a good look at it. It would do the job of keeping all of his cum inside, and he was looking forward to the sight of Tao wearing it. That thought alone was enough to make him feel all aroused all over again. 

As Chanyeol’s knot continued going down, Tao occasionally moved to see if he could dislodge it from his ass. Eventually when he moved around, the knot popped out, and Chanyeol immediately placed the buttplug at his entrance and started pushing it in. Tao cringed at the intrusion, but allowed for the buttplug to settle all the way inside of him. He let out a small moan when it was firmly inside and felt as Chanyeol ran his hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

When Tao was more comfortable with the feeling of the buttplug inside of him, he kneeled on the bed and shook his butt back and forth a couple of times. Chanyeol could not help but laugh a little at Tao’s actions because he thought it looked funny and cute. As soon as Tao saw that Chanyeol was enjoying himself a little too much, he pounced on his mate and forced him onto his stomach.

“Awww, don’t be mad. I just thought you were cute,” Chanyeol said with a small laugh.

“We’ll see how funny you think it is when you have a buttplug in you!” Tao stated before thrusting himself into Chanyeol.

The other moaned in pleasure and pressed his ass back against Tao’s cock to get it in deeper.

Grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hips, Tao hoisted them up into a more comfortable position for himself. Chanyeol moved to accommodate what Tao wanted, since, after all, he wanted to have a good last fuck from his mate. The tight grip Tao had on Chanyeol’s hips was bruising, and it did not take him long to bend down and bite down hard on the other’s shoulder.

“Aahhh! Tao! Ease up!” Chanyeol called back to him through his moans.

Tao only let out a slight growl before digging his teeth in even farther into Chanyeol. Even though Chanyeol gasped in pain from the bite, he found it was also arousing, the pain of the bite mixing with the pleasure of Tao’s cock thrusting into him. 

After a while, Tao released his mouth from Chanyeol’s shoulder and leaned up more so he could properly look down at his mate possessively. Chanyeol had his head turned to the side and was looking up at Tao as his head rested on the bed. They maintained eye contact for some time, feeling more aroused when they did so, before Chanyeol closed his eyes and brought his hand down to his erection.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Tao commanded without stopping his thrusts.

“I...I can’t…” Chanyeol moaned, feeling himself going crazy without any contact on his weeping erection.

Growling, the other leaned down and knocked Chanyeol’s hand away from his erection. Chanyeol let out a small whimper at the loss of contact but was soon moaning louder when he felt Tao’s hand wrap around his cock. His mate started moving his hand at the same pace of his thrusts.

“I’m going to fill you so much with my cum,” Tao moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure as Chanyeol tightened around his erection.

“Fill me...fill me and we’ll see who bares our pups,” Chanyeol told him, panting hard as he worked on moving his hips to entice Tao more, not that he really needed to.

Tao smirked at Chanyeol before burying himself all the way inside of him. He grinded his hips against his mate’s ass, loving the tight feeling around his slowly growing knot. The way Chanyeol was shivering in pleasure under him made him smile. He loved knowing he caused his mate so much pleasure.

“You want my cum?” Tao asked as he pulled almost all the way out before thrust forcefully back inside the other.

“Yes! I want your cum!” Chanyeol moaned loudly.

“Beg for it! Beg for me to fill you with my cum!” Tao commanded him.

“Please, Tao! Fill me up!” Chanyeol started begging, really wanting to feel his mate’s cum inside of him. 

“More!” Tao shouted.

“Fill me with your cum so I can have our pups!” Chanyeol continued begging.

“More!” Tao shouted once again.

“Fuck! Alpha! Knot me, alpha!” Chanyeol screamed at the top of his lungs, not able to take it anymore.

With those words, Chanyeol felt Tao’s thrusts speed up even faster and then studder before thrusting all the way in and releasing all of his cum. During that, he had never stopper jerking Chanyeol off, and soon had his mate cumming as well, reducing him to a shaking mess.

Unlike how Chanyeol had at least moved them onto their sides, Tao collapsed down on top of him and laid there contently. He nuzzled his head against Chanyeol and hummed lightly.

“Alpha...you’re heavy…” Chanyeol complained in a tired voice.

Not saying anything, Tao turned his head and started licking at the bite mark he had left on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol knew it was Tao’s way of apologizing for getting a bit rough, so he stayed silent and let his mate tend to him. Tao’s tongue lapping up against his skin felt so soothing that he found himself falling asleep. It was only when he felt something being pushed into his ass that he sort of woke up.

“Sshh...go back to sleep,” Tao told him before giving the small of his back a small kiss. “I’m just putting the buttplug in to seal in all of my cum,” he explained.

Chanyeol only had the energy to nod his head once and let out a small groan of acknowledgement before he passed back out again. Tao then laid down next to his mate, pulled some clean animal pelts up to cover themselves with, and pulled Chanyeol in closer to him for warmth. With that, they both succumbed to slumber after all the activity they had for the last few of hours.

The next morning, Tao was resting with Chanyeol’s head laying on his chest. He was running his fingers through his mate’s hair as they continued resting, still worn out from last night. The elder wolves really had not lied to them when the said the heat they would experience during the Flower Moon would be much stronger. Tao could see bruises not only on his body, but also littering Chanyeol’s as well from how hard they had been holding onto each other last night.

“Mmmm…” Chanyeol hummed, nuzzling his head against Tao more with a large smile on his face.

“Is someone finally awake?” Tao asked before planting a kiss on the top of the other’s head.

“Barely. I feel like I could sleep for an entire week!” Chanyeol exclaimed, followed by a loud yawn.

The two of them continued laying together for a couple more minutes before Chanyeol suddenly bolted up from the bed and covered his mouth with his hand. He lurched forward and made a gagging sound before flinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Chanyeol?” Tao called after him as he started getting out of bed as well.

Not responding, Chanyeol started making his way towards the bathroom as best as he could on his shaking legs. He did not make it far, however, before he collapsed from his body hurting so much.

“Chanyeol!” Tao screamed before jumping out of bed and running over to his mate, not caring that his body was screaming in protest.

When Tao reached Chanyeol, he saw his mate had thrown up on the floor and was heaving, trying to get breaths of fresh air into his lungs. Frustrated and in pain, Chanyeol reached behind himself and yanked the buttplug out of himself, flinging it to the other side of the room.

“My ass hurts like hell, I feel like shit, and now I’m puking everywhere...just great…” Chanyeol groaned softly before covering his mouth with his hand again to try and stop himself from making more of a mess.

Tao suddenly perked up when he got a better smell of Chanyeol. Something about him smelled different now compared to before, and it was not because he smelled heavily of sex and now vomit. 

Quickly removing his own buttplug and tossing it to the side, he transformed into his wolf form and stretched out.

“Wait here!” Tao instructed Chanyeol before bolting out of the cabin.

Looking at the door Tao had just run through, Chanyeol used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth before hoisting himself back up to his feet. He had no idea where Tao had gone off to, but it was not like he was going to go anywhere while he was feeling sick like this. While he waited for his mate to return, he figured he should at least clean up the mess he had just made on the floor.

It was hard moving around, and he could only manage so by holding onto anything, and everything, around the cabin. When he finished and tossed the ruined rag away, he started on making himself some tea. As he stood waiting for the water to boil on the stove, he leaned back against the counter and slid down the cabinets so he could rest on the floor. 

Right when he had gotten comfortable on the floor, Tao came running back inside with something in his mouth. Chanyeol watched as he ran right to where he had thrown up and whined when he did not see him. He laughed a little at Tao’s confusion and watched as he then turned towards him.

When Tao reached him, he dropped what had been in his mouth at his feet. Chanyeol looked down and saw it was a bunch of red tulips. Raising his head back up to look at Tao, he saw the other smiling with his tongue sticking out, and his tail wagging quickly while looking so proud of himself.

Chanyeol picked up the flowers and smelled them with a calm smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he took in the amazing scent of the flowers. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Tao back in his human form.

“Red tulips symbolize eternal love,” Tao explained.

Chanyeol could not stop himself from smiling even more than he already was. His mate was acting unusually cheesy, but he did not mind.

“Thank you, Tao,” Chanyeol finally said as he smelled the flowers once more.

Crouching down, Tao then helped Chanyeol to his feet and guided him to a chair in their small kitchen. Tao moved Chanyeol’s messy hair from his eyes and frowned a little at him.

“Why were you sitting on the floor?” Tao then asked.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer him, but right then the kettle he had been boiling water in started to whistle. Surprised, Tao turned around and without saying anything went over to the stove and took the kettle off so it would stop making noise.

“I was going to make some tea to try and settle my stomach,” Chanyeol explained.

Tao was about to say something, but stopped himself as he pouring some of the hot water into a mug, took out a tea bag, and placed it into the water before handing it to his mate. 

“What if I told you...tea wasn’t going to help your stomach?” Tao asked as he took a seat next to Chanyeol.

“Tea always helps my upset stomachs. Why wouldn’t it this time around?” Chanyeol asked as he blew on his tea, waiting for it to get a bit cooler.

“You...don’t feel any different?” Tao then asked, leaning forwards so his elbows were now resting on the table.

“Different? I mean...my entire body hurts after last night, but besides that I don’t notice anything,” Chanyeol said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tao stayed silent as he watched Chanyeol blow on his tea again before taking a sip. He then nervously got up and went over to the cabinet to find something to put the flowers in. Once he had something filled with water and had sat back down, he began placing the flowers in and moving them around.

“You’re pregnant,” Tao said out of the blue.

Any tea that had been in Chanyeol’s mouth suddenly got spat out, spraying all over Tao and the kitchen table. Chanyeol was coughing and hitting his hand against his chest to try and calm himself down. When he realized that he had spit all over Tao, though, he quickly moved to wipe the other’s face off.

“Sorry…” Chanyeol apologizes when he sat back down.

“It’s alright...I probably shouldn’t have just told you like that,” Tao admitted.

“But...how do you know I’m pregnant?” Chanyeol then asked.

“The elder’s said we would be able to tell the very next day who was pregnant,” Tao told him. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before when we were laying in bed together, but after you moved around more your smell hit me and it was different. It was forget-me-nots mixed with tulips. It’s an amazing smell.”

Chanyeol quickly smelled himself before frowning and stating, “I just smell like sex.”

“Why don’t we go down to the stream and wash off then? We’re both filthy,” Tao pointed out. “Your body might hurt now, but it’ll feel good to stretch out and get moving a bit.”

Agreeing with his mate, the two of them made their way down to the stream and helped bathe each other. After they were finished and had returned back to their cabin, it did not take a long time before there was a knock at the door. Chanyeol had gone to answer it, but Tao had turned possessive and made sure he stayed where he was in case it was something dangerous. While Chanyeol had thought it was ridiculous, he did not fight Tao.

It turned out the elders had come to check on them and confirmed that it was Chanyeol who was pregnant, with how many pups they were not certain. They explained his pregnancy would last around two and a half months and that he would have to be in his wolf form in order to birth the pups, just like the rest of them. They also informed them that while they would be left alone for the most part, other wolves from their packs would be coming to visit them and drop off food so Tao would not have to leave Chanyeol’s side.

While Chanyeol thought it was ridiculous that they thought Tao would not leave his side, he quickly found out from the first few weeks that they had been right. He had decided to stay in his wolf form for the entirety of his pregnancy because it seemed easier and felt better on his body, maybe because the pups would be born wolves so it was more natural. There was a time when Tao had wanted to have more sex with Chanyeol again, but the other had put a quick stop to his advances by threatening to change back into his human form, go out and buy a cock cage, and lock him inside either in his wolf or human form.

Each time someone came to their cabin, Tao would not allow for Chanyeol to answer the door or for anyone to get within ten feet of him. He also would not let Chanyeol do any manual labor, and if he wanted to go for a walk, he had to come with to make sure nothing went wrong. Needless to say, it was hard for Chanyeol to do anything without being closely followed by Tao.

Honestly, Tao’s behavior was becoming annoying to Chanyeol, and it was only a few weeks into the pregnancy. But he knew Tao loved him a lot and how they snuggled together each night, or gently licked the top of his head between his ears, especially when he snuggled his stomach, proved it. 

~*~Two Months Later~*~

Chanyeol was laying on the bed howling in pain as Tao paced around not knowing what to do. He had tried getting close to his mate to comfort him, but Chanyeol snapped at him each time, threatening to bite him or scratch him. There was even bad bite mark on Tao’s throat now because he had nuzzled too close to his mate to try and comfort him and Chanyeol had snapped at him...literally. At one point, Chanyeol had even shouted at him to get out of the bedroom. He was shouting so loud, Tao thought the pups would come out being completely scared of him.

Now Tao was standing outside the bedroom door with his ear pressed up against it, whimpering slightly, and scratching at the door now and then. Even when he took deeper breaths to try and calm himself down, he found he could not. He wanted to be right there with Chanyeol, but clearly his mate did not want him anywhere near him during this important, and clearly painful, time of his life. While he felt hurt that his mate wanted him nowhere close to him right now, he also understood because he must be very uncomfortable and in pain from the sounds of it. But that should be all the more reason for Chanyeol to want him by his side. Out of all the other mates in his pack who had birthed pups, they had always been right beside each other during the birth. So why was it different with him and Chanyeol?

How many are there going to be? How many males and females? Will they all be healthy pups? Tao wondered to himself before letting out another worried whine since he could not see what was happening behind the closed door.

Only when the cabin went completely silent did Tao perk up more. He scratched at the door worriedly when he still did not hear anything, wondering if something bad had happened with Chanyeol’s birth. It was only when he heard small squeaking sounds that he pushed the door open. 

On the bed were seven small pups who were blind and weakly moving around, clumsily bumping into each other. Chanyeol was laying there taking turns licking all of them with a smile on his face. 

“Can I get close to you now?” Tao asked softly.

Chanyeol smiled at Tao and nodded his head before going back to licking the pups clean.

“That doesn’t look pleasant…” Tao commented as he got closer to the bed.

Chanyeol scowled slightly at him before saying, “It’s instinct to do this. I can’t help it. And they seem to enjoy getting clean.”

“Whatever you say, Chanyeol,” the other said with a small laugh.

The room then fell silent as Chanyeol quickly worked on rounding up a few of the pups who had started straying too far from him. He also had to nudge one off another because he was laying directly on top of the other. Eventually though, they were all settled back down.

“Sorry I bit you so hard earlier,” Chanyeol apologized when he saw blood staining Tao’s blonde coat. “I’ll tend to you after I’m done cleaning the pups.”

“You didn’t mean to do it. You were in pain,” Tao told him with a small smile. 

Chanyeol still did not feel alright about what he had done, but went back to tending to his pups. Once they were all cleaned and sleeping in one giant bundle on the bed, he went over to Tao and started licking at his neck to clean it out.

“Sorry I shoved you out of the room like that…” Chanyeol apologized when he had the majority of the wound cleaned.

“Don’t even think of apologizing for anything you did again,” Tao told him as he licked the side of his face affectionately. 

“I was seriously thinking about not only hurting you...but killing you…” Chanyeol then admitted guiltily, his ears pinned back against his head.

“What?” Tao questioned as he leaned back from his mate.

“If you wouldn’t have left the room when I was shouting at you...I think I really would have killed you,” Chanyeol explained. “There was something that snapped inside of me that...just wanted you dead. That’s why you have that wound now…”

“Maybe that’s why the other Flower Moon wolves never reappeared…” Tao then stated as he looked right at Chanyeol. “Maybe one of them got killed when they got too close during the birthing stage…”

“Do you really think that could be it?” Chanyeol asked worriedly.

“It’s only a guess. But since you’ve only ever had those thoughts right now...that’s all I really have,” Tao replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “We can always talk to the elders later and mention it if you want. After all, they are trying to figure out more about our kind,” he reminded his lover.

Chanyeol only nodded his head before licking at Tao’s wound again and making a small apologetic whining sound and thumping his tail slightly against the mattress.

“Why don’t we get onto a lighter topic now,” Tao offered. “What are we naming the pups? What gender are they even?” he asked.

“They’re seven, healthy males,” Chanyeol answered proudly. “And I think I already have their names…” he admitted nervously since he did not know if Tao had wanted any part in deciding them.

“I’m sure anything you decide will be perfect,” Tao stated happily.

“Are you sure? I mean...if you don’t like any of them let me know and we can change them,” Chanyeol added in an uncertain voice. “It’s not like they know them already anyways.”

“I will...but I’m sure I’ll love them all. So...what are their names?” Tao questioned.

Chanyeol moved so they could both see the pups and smiled down at their sleeping bundle.

First he pointed to a mostly black wolf with tan paws and one tan ear, “This little guy is Namjoon.” He then looked to a pup whose fur looked silver and said, “He’s Yoongi...I swear he was already sleeping as soon as he came out.” Next there was a blonde pup, just like Tao, except he had small black dots along his back. He was laying on top of a reddish brown pup, just like Chanyeol, except the end of his tail was almost black. “The blonde one is Taehyung, and the brownish red one is Jungkook.” There was one pup, a much brighter shade or red, almost to a point where he looked ginger, gently sleep-gnawing on a pup’s foot who was all white except for a brown splotch between his eyes. “The ginger one is Seokjin, and the white one is Jimin,” Chanyeol announced proudly. There was then a small yipp from the last pup, one that was completely tan with a ring of white around his left eyes. He yipped once more in his sleep before kicking Yoongi in the head, which caused him to yip, and then wake the rest up. “And that last one is Hoseok,” he explained with a small sigh now that all the pups were up and fussing.

“They’re all beautiful and I love all of their names,” Tao told Chanyeol before nuzzling against him.

“They’re our little red tulips,” Chanyeol added with a small laugh. “The little garden we grew together.”

“They’re proof of our eternal love for each other,” Tao said before giving his mate a small lick on the top of his head as he had become used to doing to show affection.

“We’re going to be one happy family now,” Chanyeol explained. “But let me tell you now...if you really want more pups...We. Are. Waiting!”

“But look on the bright side...maybe next time it’ll be me carrying the pups,” Tao added with a small laugh to ease Chanyeol’s tension. “The elders did say we could switch roles most likely.”

“It doesn’t matter if you or I birth them,” Chanyeol said sternly. “We are now caring for seven pups who will need our full attention for years and years to come. We are not having more until they can fend for themselves. No. More. Pups!” 

Tao flattened his ears against his head and could only nod. After what Chanyeol had gone through, he knew they would have to find another way of releasing all their tension if they got that horny again during the next Flower Moon. But that was a problem for another time. Right now, they had seven squirming, unhappy pups to deal with.

~*~Three Years Later~*~

“Mama! Taehyung won’t stop staring at me again!” Jungkook complained as he ran and hid behind Chanyeol.

For the most part, Chanyeol and Tao stayed in their wolf forms because it was easier to deal with the pups that way. Not to mention the pups seemed to like it more as well since they could not change into humans yet.

Turning around, Chanyeol saw Taehyung walking towards Jungkook with a strange look in his eyes. The pup had taken to freaking out his brother by staring at him and refusing to blink. It really crept out Jungkook, so he had continued doing it no matter how many time either Chanyeol or Tao told him to stop. 

“Taehyung, be nice to your brother!” Chanyeol scolded before booping his son on the nose.

The blonde wolf shook his head a couple of times and finally blinked before smiling up at Chanyeol. He then pounced and started running after Jungkook, which then turned into a small game of tag.

Chanyeol then started walking around and spied a small silver pup sleeping in the sunlight coming through the window. He knew Yoongi always loved sleeping, so he grabbed a smaller animal pelt, this one from a rabbit, and draped it over his sleeping son who only wiggled around a little before settling back down.

A bunch of laughter then burst out of one of the rooms they had converted into a large play area. With one of his ears perked up, Chanyeol made his way towards the pleasant sounding noise. Nothing to beat the sound of their laughing pups. Well...except for the sounds Tao made during sex. When he looked in the room, he saw Tao laying on his back while Jimin “ferociously” bit into his neck, of course not being nearly strong enough to even get much past the thick fur on Tao’s neck. As Jimin did that, Seokjin stood on Tao’s stomach, and Hoseok pulled at Tao’s tail a bit, but not enough for him to even really notice.

“Boys...let’s not beat up your father,” Chanyeol called from the doorway.

Right away, all three of them came bounding towards him and bulldozed him to the floor. Tao took his chance to get up from the floor, shake off, and come over to join Chanyeol and his sons. 

“Don’t roughen up your mom too much,” Tao told the three of them with a small laugh. “That’s my job,” he added to Chanyeol as he whispered into his ear only so he could hear.

“Why don’t you three stay in here and play around for a bit while we get dinner ready,” Chanyeol told them happily.

Without needing to be told twice, the three of them ran farther into the room and started nipping and playing with each other and the toys that were thrown all around. Chanyeol made sure to close the door behind them since he knew Yoongi was fast asleep and did not want his siblings to disturb him.

When they walked back out into the main room of the cabin, they found Namjoon sniffing around everywhere and trying to jump to look out the windows. He was barely big enough to see out of the window when he jumped, so if someone was looking from outside they would only see his ears and the very top of his head.

“Namjoon, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked as the pup was crouching down and wagging his tail, preparing to make another jump.

The mostly black pup turned around to see his mother and father standing there watching him before he quickly ran up to them.

“I’m being a lookout!” Namjoon explained. “I have to make sure we stay safe!”

“You really are the first born,” Tao said with a large smile on his face. “He’s going to take good care of this family when he gets older.”

Upon hearing that, Namjoon started wagging his tail excitedly. If his father said he was going to be good at something, that meant it absolutely had to be true. 

“I’m glad that you’re watching out for us, Namjoon. But I also know you were not sleeping during your nap time,” Chanyeol stated firmly. 

Right away his ears went back and he slumped down a bit.

“He wasn’t? But...he was laying down with all of them…” Tao stated in a confused voice, looking between Chanyeol and Namjoon. 

“He was faking,” Chanyeol said with a roll of his eyes. 

“How do you know these things?” Tao asked in amazement.

“Call it a mother’s intuition,” Chanyeol replied before give a small lick to the side of Tao’s face. “Why don’t you go take a nap with Yoongi so you’re not grumpy later on tonight,” he then said to Namjoon as he motioned towards the sleeping pup.

“But moooooooom…” Namjoon whined.

“Do as your mother says,” Tao stated as he motioned for Namjoon to get going.

They both watched as Namjoon made his way over to Yoongi and snuggled under the animal pelt with him. There needed to be no more proof that he had skipped his nap time other than him falling completely asleep in less than a minute.

“How are we managing seven pups like this?” Tao asked as both he and Chanyeol shifted back into human form.

“I have no idea, but I’d say we’re doing a very good job,” Chanyeol replied. “And we have to meet with the elders in a couple of weeks as well so they can check the pups and ask us questions.”

“I still can’t believe our packs became one,” Tao stated in a shocked voice.

“What do you expect? We’re mates and have pups...there’s no way they could ask one of us to abandon our pack to live with the other, and we couldn’t form our own pack...that would be suicidal with only us and seven pups.”

“True...and now we have even more options for a babysitter when we need some...alone time…” Tao said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“If you keep acting like this, I really am going for the cock cage,” Chanyeol stated in a serious tone. “Either that or I’m going to request that you get fixed and then that means you’ll for sure be having the pups out of the two of us.”

Right away Tao closed his mouth and went slightly pale. Chanyeol could not help but laugh a little at how seriously Tao took that empty threat. He then went and hugged his mate as tightly as he could.

“I love you so much, Tao,” Chanyeol said as he nuzzled his face against the crook of Tao’s neck.

“And I love you too, Chanyeol,” Tao replied before taking Chanyeol’s chin in his hand and raising his face so they could lock lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

~~Three Years Later~~

The Flower Moon was coming tonight, and Chanyeol and Tao had already dropped their pups off to spend time with their pack. After all, they could not have their pups around when they became as horny and sexually active as they did on the Flower Moon. 

When the night finally came, the two of them found themselves in the bedroom again. The lights were dim, with lube and toys all over the room just like every other time. They learned that to really satisfy themselves, they needed a combination of toys and each other’s cocks.

“Aahhh~! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” Tao screamed as the other pounded into him furiously.

“Cum for me, Tao!” Chanyeol howled before thrusting all the way inside and finding his release just as Tao came as well.

Chanyeol hummed in pleasure as he rutted inside of Tao and planted kisses along his back.

“When do you think we should try for more pups?” Tao questioned as he was lowered onto his side and cuddled into Chanyeol.

“Mmmm...not too sure…” Chanyeol responded. “Do you think you’d be able to handle more pups?” he asked with a slight laugh.

“And why wouldn’t I be able to?” Tao questioned, turning his head back towards Chanyeol.

When he did that, his mate leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

“You’ve become softer since the pups came along,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Those pups have you in wrapped around their little paws and you know it.”

“Oh! And like you aren’t like that as well?” Tao barked back, moving a bit too much on Chanyeol’s cock, causing him to moan in pleasure when it pressed against his prostate.

“Who’s the one who disciplined Taehyung when he pushed Seokjin into the river!?” Chanyeol asked in an annoyed voice. “Who’s the one that grounded Namjoon when he decided to sneak out at night to “patrol” the property when we had firmly told him no!?” he asked next. “Who’s the one-”

“Alright! Alright! I get it! I can’t discipline them to save my life!” Tao shouted to get Chanyeol to shut up. “But how can you discipline them like that when they look so cute and sorry?”

“Those little faces are going to grow up and run a muck if we don’t discipline them when they do something wrong,” Chanyeol explained in a softer voice, now licking Tao’s neck. “It might be because I birthed them so I feel more maternal and protective towards them. They came out of me, so I’m allowed to yell at them and grab them by the scruff of their necks.”

“Well you’ll get to have even more little pups to discipline eventually,” Tao said as he felt Chanyeol’s knot starting to go down.

“You can’t say that, Tao. Remember what the elders told us last year,” Chanyeol reminded him. “With how we’ve changed with the pups, it may turn out that I’m more dominant the next time we try for pups.”

“Then...then what if...this time around...we try for pups?” Tao questioned, feeling a bit nervous.

Sitting up more in bed, Chanyeol found he could now pull out of his mate. He then looked down at Tao with a shocked look on his face. Tao also sat up more with a slight grimace on his face from being pommeled by Chanyeol and stretched by his knot.

“You’d really try?” Chanyeol questioned, leaning in towards Tao and staring into his eyes to try and see if he was joking around. “You always said you were scared to have pups…”

“Just because I’m scared about it, doesn’t mean that I won’t try for you,” Tao explained. “This just means to be sure...I shouldn’t cum inside of you tonight,” he stated.

Chanyeol quickly took off his condom, tied it off, and tossed it somewhere into the room before reaching into the nightstand drawer and pulling out another.

“Lucky for you this is the last condom we have,” Chanyeol told him as he went down to his mates erection and gave it a couple of licks, lapping up any extra cum that was still present.

Tao was moaning as Chanyeol licked at him, grabbing at his hair and trying to get him to engulf his entire member. Chanyeol stayed firm though and did not take his lover into his mouth. He wanted to tease him a bit more, purely because he could.

As Chanyeol continued teasing Tao, the other was bucking his hips and crying out Chanyeol’s name in pleasure. When his breath started to become more uneven, Chanyeol decided to stop his teasing. In one go, he took all of Tao into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace while sucking hard. 

It did not take Tao long at all before he was cumming. Chanyeol popped his mouth off and jerked Tao off to make sure he came hard and long. Some of Tao’s cum spilled onto his stomach, and some of it even onto Chanyeol’s face. The other did not seem to mind though since he was long used to it.

After quickly licking his mate’s sensitive erection clean, Chanyeol then tore open the condom and rolled it down the throbbing member, all the way down to the knot. He then wasted no time crawling over Tao and grabbing onto his erection. Carefully, he guided the thick member to his entrance and started lowering himself down onto it. He felt as Tao placed his hands on his hips to help himself lower down carefully.

Once he was situated all the way down on his cock, taking in everything except for the knot, Tao started moving his hips. Chanyeol let out wild moans as he threw his head back. With each thrust, Tao was pushing in a bit more of his knot, stretching Chanyeol’s entrance more each time.

“Oh God! Tao! Please! Harder!” Chanyeol begged desperately, loving the feeling of his mate’s cock buried deep inside of him.

With only a possessive growl passing his lips, Tao repositioned them so Chanyeol was now lying beneath him in a panting, begging, moaning mess. 

Since his knot had gone down enough, Tao thrust his hips forward and buried himself completely inside of Chanyeol before pulling back out. He watched as his mate’s eyes flew open in surprise of feeling his knot buried inside of him and then ripped back out. With each thrust, Tao buried his knot back inside of Chanyeol. The sounds his lover was making were absolutely fantastic. 

“Who’s my needy, little alpha?” Tao growled as he thrust all the way inside and grinded himself against his mate.

“Me! Me! I’m needy and I want your knot so bad!” Chanyeol shouted loudly.

Tao leaned down and started kissing Chanyeol’s lips as he started thrusting in and out of him again. Chanyeol opened his mouth to give Tao more access and then started to kiss him back, biting at his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue.

While they continued kissing, Tao brought his hands up and started stroking Chanyeol’s erection with one, and used the other to play with one of his nipples. Right away, Chanyeol bucked his hips against Tao and cried out.

“Please...please…” Chanyeol begged, feeling so overwhelmed that he could not comprehend anything or form a complete sentence.

“Please what?” Tao asked.

“Cum...please...cum…” Chanyeol begged again as he looped his arms around Tao’s neck and pulled him down closer to his body.

“Do you want to cum?” the other then asked.

“Yes!”

“Do you want me to knot you?”

“God please!”

Smirking, Tao thrusted into his lover faster and stroked his erection at the same pace. It took Chanyeol less than a minute to cum, and at the same time as Tao thrusted all the way into him, knotted him, and released himself.

When Tao picked himself up from Chanyeol, he saw his mate lying there with glazed over eyes and a pleased smile on his face. Although they had been having sex quite frequently, nothing ever compared to the type of fucking they did during the Flower Moon.

“Who’s my favorite alpha to fuck?” Tao asked as he cuddled up against Chanyeol.

“I’m...the only alpha...you fuck…” Chanyeol panted, eyes closed, and head tilted to the side.

“That you are,” Tao stated before brushing Chanyeol’s hair out of his eyes. “Let’s rest while my knot goes down, and then you can have all the fun you want with me,” he explained.

“Deal,” the other replied before turning Tao’s face towards him and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

The two of them ended up taking a small half hour nap before Tao finally pulled out of him with an entertained look on his face. Chanyeol sat up and watched as Tao took the condom off and tied it, trapping his massive amount of cum inside. It then joined his somewhere on the floor. He was then about to pounce on his mate, but Tao got up from the bed and started gathering toys from around the room.

“Why are you grabbing those?” Chanyeol asked when he saw Tao also grab some lube.

“I’m going to be filled with your cock...but you need something to keep your ass occupied,” Tao explained before picking up a massive dildo and squirting a large amount of lube onto it.

Letting out a small chuckle, Chanyeol turned around and got on his hands and knees, bringing one of his hands back to pull his buttcheeks apart. Tao could not help but let out a purr as he looked at the stretched, yet puckered, hole of his lover.

When the bed dipped as Tao moved behind him, Chanyeol looked back towards him. He had just enough time to see Tao line up the dildo with his hole before he felt it being pushed into him. Although he usually did not take a large dildo into his ass this soon, he could not help but moan in pleasure and push back against it.

As soon as Tao had it pushed inside he leaned back and admired Chanyeol’s stretched hole, wishing he could have filled him with his hot load that had been wasted in a condom. But he got himself so preoccupied watching Chanyeol, he hardly had any time to process his mate jumping on him and pinning him down on the bed.

“Now that I’m stuffed...I think someone else needs something in their ass,” Chanyeol told him with a smirk on his face.

Tao immediately opened up his legs, urging Chanyeol to enter him again.

“Come to me, alpha,” Tao purred out while giving the other a seductive look.

Without any hesitation, Chanyeol plunged back into him and started at a rough pace. It also helped that the dildo inside of him was pressing up against his prostate, urging him to go faster.

Tao was soon hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, clinging to him desperately as he was pushed into the mattress repeatedly.

The sound of slapping skin and the stench of sex was so strong that it was driving both of them crazy. Moans were flying from both of their mouths and Tao was being so loud Chanyeol swore their pack would be able to hear him. But that just meant he was doing a good job pleasuring his mate, and that is what he wanted.

Moving his legs so the heel of his foot could press against the dildo inside of Chanyeol, Tao thrust it in at the same pace Chanyeol was fucking him at.

“Aaahh! Fuck, Tao!” Chanyeol moaned when he felt the dildo moving inside of him because of his mate.

“I want your knot again, alpha! I want your knot and I want to feel your cum filling me up!” Tao screamed desperately.

“Beg me for it,” Chanyeol told him with a smirk on his face as he slowed down his thrusts.

“I’m not begging like you normally do,” Tao stated as he moved his hips a bit to entice Chanyeol.

“Then I guess you don’t want my cum or knot enough…” the other said with a small sigh as he began pulling out.

Without a second’s hesitation, Tao tightened the hold his legs had around Chanyeol and shook his head.

“Please don’t!” Tao screamed, now bringing his hands up and clinging to Chanyeol.

“Then beg me,” Chanyeol said more cheerfully.

Tao puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes slightly before turning back to Chanyeol and giving him his most innocent look ever. Even Chanyeol had to admit that he was shocked that Tao could pull off a look like that.

“Please alpha...I want to feel you inside of me…” Tao started begging as he ran his hands over Chanyeol’s chest. “Only your cock can satisfy me.”

“Only my cock?” the other questioned.

“And your knot,” Tao added, running his tongue sensually over his lips after. “I can imagine how your knot will feel in my ass...trapping all your hot cum inside...getting me pregnant.” He then paused with a slight frown on his face. “Unless...you think I’ll look bad when I’m carrying pups…”

Chanyeol watched as Tao nervously moved his hands down to his belly and bit his bottom lip.

“I would never think you’d look bad carrying our pups,” Chanyeol reassured him. “Just like how you were obsessed with my stomach when I was pregnant...I’m sure I will feel the same about you.”

“Then let’s make sure of that by getting me pregnant,” Tao told him. Reaching his hands up, he cupped Chanyeol's face and looked him directly in the eyes. “Fuck me, alpha. Cum inside of me, alpha. Knot me, alpha.”

The way Tao was talking, how he moved his body under him, and the way his hands were running all over his body was driving him crazy. What finally caused Chanyeol to snap was when Tao bit his mark. That sent a jolt of new energy through him and set him on a whole new pace.

Thrusting his member all the way back inside his mate, Chanyeol moved his hips the fastest he ever had. He was going so fast and hard that after a little while Tao was actually moaning for him to slow down and take things easier. Chanyeol, however, did not pay attention to his pleas. He knew Tao always enjoyed it when things became rough. It was probably only because his body was more sensitive from the Flower Moon that he was feeling too overwhelmed.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Tao was screaming Chanyeol’s name as he came hard. When he clenched tightly around Chanyeol, the other thrusted all the way in and filled him up as his knot grew bigger.

Chanyeol made sure to get them both comfortable as they waited for his knot to go down so they could continue onto the next round of sex.

“The elders are going to get a lot more information from us if you do end up having pups this time around,” Chanyeol stated with a small content sigh.

“That’s even if I’m able to have pups. After all...no Flower Moon wolves have ever been tracked for this long. For all we know...it won’t even be possible,” Tao explained as he played with the pillow under his head.

Chanyeol gave his mate a small smack on the back of the head.

“If you think that negatively you won’t,” Chanyeol told him. “You need to think positively about all of this. Especially since this is the first time you’ve shown a true interest in having the pups.”

“I know...I know...I’m just saying...we literally don’t know…” the other stated.

“I know. But we’ll stay positive,” Chanyeol told him, giving him a reassuring kiss on the back of his neck.

Tao snuggled his back into Chanyeol’s body before nuzzling his head into the pillow beneath him.

“How many more rounds do you plan on having?” Tao then asked.

“We had seven pups in total...so I’m thinking seven rounds,” Chanyeol explained cheerfully.

“Seven!? But you’ve already topped me twice and my body feels like jell-o!” Tao exclaimed.

“I topped your twice...but only came in you once. So really...I have six more rounds to go,” the other corrected him.

“Oh no…” Tao gasped.

“Oh yes!” Chanyeol cheered, pulling his mate in closer to him. “It’s going to be a looooong night!”

“Then if you’re going to destroy my ass that many times, I have a condition,” Tao said since they had some time to talk while Chanyeol’s knot went down. “Each new round, I get to choose a new dildo or vibrator for your ass.”

“Hmm...seems fair enough,” Chanyeol hummed with a few nods of his head. “We can switch it out as soon as we’re able to separate,” he explained, giving his mate a small kiss on his neck. 

The next morning, Chanyeol snuck out of bed early and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. He was shocked when Tao did not pop up beside him like he normally did when he cooked. That just showed how tired he must have been after last night.

When he was done getting everything ready and Tao still showed no sign of waking up, he quickly ran outside to gather something. Coming back inside, he saw Tao sitting at the dining room table munching on a piece of a pancake drenched in syrup.

“So you decided to join the land of the living,” Chanyeol joked as he walked towards him and held out six red tulips.

“Are you trying to copy my idea?” Tao asked through a mouthful of food.

“I just want to grow our garden more,” Chanyeol explained.

Tao swallowed his food before taking the flowers from Chanyeol with a smile on his face. 

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” Tao questioned as he pet the soft petals of the flowers.

“What do you mean ‘something wrong’?” the other questioned. “Why would you think that?”

“Well...I’m not getting sick right away like you did...and you aren’t acting like I smell any different…” Tao pointed out.

“Each pregnancy could be different,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Don’t worry about it and let me get a vase and some water for the flowers.”

Nodding his head, Tao kept an eye on his mate and prayed he would not be a disappointment. 

Later in the afternoon, the elder wolves stopped by and asked them their normal questions about how the Flower Moon had gone. Chanyeol and Tao revealed that this time they had tried for pups again, with Chanyeol being the only on to cum inside Tao. But unlike the previous time, Tao was showing no symptoms. The elders found this interesting and made sure to take notes of the differences.

After the elders left, members from their pack came to deliver their pups to them. Of course the seven pups were more than excited to see their parents again and started jumping all over them excitedly. They all had stories about what they did while they were away and were trying to gain the most attention. What eventually earned Chanyeol’s was when he learned that Seokjin had peed on one of his brother’s beds on accident. He had thought Seokjin’s bedwetting problem had been solved last year, but clearly it was still a small issue that needed to be worked on.

The rest of the day passed by normally until it was time for dinner. While Chanyeol and the pups ate their meal, Tao sat there pushing his food around.

“Daddy...are you hungry?” Yoongi asked while eyeing the still full plate.

“Yoongi, I’ve told you before you can’t steal other’s food,” Chanyeol reminded him.

“But I asked, mommy!” Yoongi replied back.

“Then I wanna ask too!” Hoseok shouted, also wanting more food.

“Not if I ask first!” Taehyung butted in.

Soon, all the pups were howling at one another and growling now and then. Rubbing his temples, Chanyeol tried to calm himself down. 

“Quiet! I want quiet right now!” Chanyeol then shouted, causing all the pups to stop in their tracks. “No one is getting daddy’s food. Alright? I don’t want to hear another word out of any of you about it.”

“Sorry, mommy…” came a unified apology from all the pups.

Chanyeol then looked over at Tao who seemed to look a bit out of it.

“Tao, are you alright?” Chanyeol then asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t have much of an apatite…” Tao explained with a slightly confused expression on his face. After all, he usually always devoured his dinner.

The pups quickly finished their food and ran off to play a bit before bedtime. Tao and Chanyeol did the dishes and cleaned up a bit before going to gather the pups almost an hour later. Thankfully, the pups had tired themselves out throughout the day and had gratefully crawled into bed cuddling up to each other under their pelts.

Once they were all tucked in, Chanyeol and Tao moved to their room and curled up under their pelts together.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get pregnant…” Tao apologized after they had been laying there for a couple of minutes.

“We don’t know if you are or not for certain yet,” Chanyeol told him as he pulled him up against his chest. “We can still wait and see.”

Tao sniffed his nose a couple of times before hugging his mate hard. Chanyeol knew this was difficult on Tao since they were both relying on him. Perhaps this would be a lesson that only Chanyeol could get pregnant or something. They are different from other wolves, after all. The two of them fell asleep while holding each other, Tao with his arms wrapped tightly around Chanyeol, and the other with one hand patting him on the head in a calming manner.

When Chanyeol woke up the next morning, he was shocked to find he was incredibly hot. His entire body felt like it was sweating, and to make it worse, something heavy was on top of him. Had the pups crawled into their bed again last night? Opening his eyes, however, he saw it was not the pups, but rather Tao in his wolf form.

“Come on big guy...you’re crushing me here…” Chanyeol told him, giving him a couple scratches behind his ear.

Tao groaned a little before moving off Chanyeol and lying so he was facing away from the other. It was only when he moved that Chanyeol picked up on something. Sitting up fully in bed, he leaned over towards Tao and placed a hand on his head. Before he could say anything though, Tao puked over the side.

It did not take long for seven pairs of pup feet to come running into the room. Chanyeol tried to tell them to be careful, but before he knew it Jungkook slid on Tao’s vomit and was covered in it. Then...not long after, he started crying.

Chanyeol ushered the rest of the pups out of the room, told Tao to stay in bed to rest, and took Jungkook into the bathroom to bathe him thoroughly. Once that was all said and done, he returned to Tao with a large smile on his face.

“Guess who’s having pups,” Chanyeol whispered excitedly.

“I feel like shit…” Tao groaned.

“But you smell amazing,” Chanyeol told him with the largest smile on his face.

“I can’t change back into my human form either,” Tao then added as he sat up more.

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side and looked at his mate as if he did not believe what he was being told. When he was pregnant, he had been able to change no problem. So why wasTao not able to do the same?

“That means I just get my own personal heater for the next two months,” Chanyeol stated, trying to find a humorous and bright side to Tao’s dilemma.

Upon hearing he was going to be used as a heater, Tao knocked Chanyeol down on the bed with one small swipe of his paw. That just left Chanyeol laughing and jumping towards Tao to hug the large, blonde wolf.

When the two of them emerged from their room, they found their pups and explained that they would be getting some younger siblings. They were glad when all of them had gotten overly excited about the news. They thought one or two of them might not have wanted more siblings, but that was not the case.

They then of course told the elders what had happened so they could take their notes. This time around, Chanyeol understood why Tao had been so protective over him. When the elders arrived, although they had just been there yesterday, Chanyeol found he wanted no other adult wolves by his mate. It felt like a threat to him, even if he knew it really was not. It had taken Tao coaxing him into a relaxed state in order for the elders to even get inside of their cabin.

“This is going to be a long two months…” Tao sighed after the elders had finally left. 

Their talk with the elders had gone on longer than it needed to, because Chanyeol had kept getting in the way since he believed Tao needed to rest and not talk to them. Chanyeol had even changed into a wolf half way through and started grooming Tao. He even tried grooming him around his intimate parts, which was quickly put to an end when Tao snapped at Chanyeol and took a swipe at his head. If Chanyeol would have been in his human form, he would have no doubt been hurt, but in his wolf form it was nothing more than a regular smack.

~~Two Months Later~~

Chanyeol had dropped the pups off with the rest of their pack the day Tao was due to have the pups. Even though they wanted to introduce the pups to the new litter as soon as possible, they also had to wait for the new litter to grow for a few weeks. Not to mention neither Chanyeol nor Tao knew what his birthing was going to be like. After all, they did not want their pups overhearing any bad language that might come from Tao. Not knowing if Tao would be as violent as Chanyeol was during his birthing was another concern. Worried pups barging into the room would spell certain disaster.

After snapping at Tao so badly when he was about to give birth, Chanyeol made sure to make the bed as comfortable as possible, put some water on the bedside table, dimmed the lights, and then get out. Sure, he wanted to be there next to Tao, but with seven pups and more on the way, he could not risk a slip up and end up dead.

In no time, Chanyeol could hear Tao howling from the other side of the door. He wondered if this was how Tao felt when he was forced to sit outside and listen to him. It was hard and painful to not be able to do anything, but it had to be done this way for their safety. 

“Chanyeol, I’m going to kill you!” Tao howled from behind the door.

“I love you, Tao! You’ll do a great job!” Chanyeol called back from the hallway.

“Damn it!” Tao cursed before letting out a sharp yelp.

Good thing the pups aren’t here to hear this...Chanyeol added to himself. Who knows what kind of language they would pick up if they were here...

Unknowingly, Chanyeol started whining and whimpering in worry. Jumping up on his hind legs, he sniffed at the cracks around the door and clawed at it lightly, letting Tao know he was right there supporting him, even if he could not be by his side. He needed to know that everything was going alright. It was driving him insane not knowing for certain.

After what felt like an eternity, Tao’s voice finally called out from behind the door.

“Chanyeol...it’s safe…” Tao called, feeling a lot more calm all of the sudden, as if a switch to his crazy, murderous self had been turned off.

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Chanyeol asked, even though he knew his mate would never do that to him.

“Ha, ha...no. You’re safe,” Tao replied as he continued laughing.

Pushing the door open, Chanyeol went over to the bed and looked down at the pups lying in one massive heap. He laughed as he got closer because Tao was licking at them, something his mate had found disgusting when he had been doing it with the first litter.

“Tao...they’re...they’re beautiful…” Chanyeol gasped.

“Just like you were with the first litter...I have names for them all,” Tao explained. “They just kind of popped into my head as soon as they were born…”

“And what gender are they?” Chanyeol asked since he could not get a good look at the squirming pups.

“All males again,” Tao stated happily. “We’re going to have a lot of hungry mouths around here.”

Looking at the pups again, and this time counting, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in shock.

“Six...six pups this time…” he stated in amazement. “Thirteen pups in total…”

“It’s a lot…” Tao sighed, but not with bad intent. He was just happy to have six more healthy looking pups. If they had handled seven just fine the first time around, what was six more?

“So...tell me their names,” Chanyeol said, cuddling up next to his mate.

A black pup with silver front paws and a silver strip running down his back started whining and nudging around to make more room for himself. “That one is Hakyeon...he was the first born,” Tao explained before lightly nudging the small pup to make him more comfortable. A black and gray pup then rolled over onto his back and let out a small sneeze, causing his entire body to shake. “This little guy is Taekwoon.” The next pup was an interesting color because he was silver, but looked almost like a light lavender color when he moved. “Wonshik will be loved by all the wolves for his fur...that’s for certain,” Tao said with a small laugh. “The little guy over here is Sanghyuk,” Tao explained next as he watched a blonde pup who had tan ears and a tan tip on his tail. The last two pups were completely snuggled up next to each other, not caring about the noise around them. “The completely brown one is Jaehwan, and the reddish one with one white paw is Hongbin,” he explained, finishing up all the pups. “I can tell they’re going to be an interesting bunch.”

“And we’ll be dealing with them together,” Chanyeol told him before they went back to watching the new born pups.

“When should we introduce the other pups to them?” Tao asked in a worried voice as Hakyeon started kicking Taekwoon in his sleep.

Chanyeol watched as Tao nudged the two fidgeting pups apart a bit so they could go back to sleep and smiled. Just like he had a semi-stronger connection with the litter he birthed, Tao seemed to be the same way with these pups. But of course, they would be loved equally.

“Once they’re able to open their eyes I think would be a good time,” Chanyeol said. “That way they’re not overwhelmed by seven new scents all at once.”

~~Six Months Later~~

The new pups had been introduced to the older pups a couple of days after their eyes had opened up and by now they were all getting along. Well...as much as pups with a three year age gap can get along. 

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook were all told that they need to be gentle with the new pups for the first year or so because they did not want them to accidentally hurt one another. That necessary talk had come after Jimin had accidentally sat on top of Jaehwan. When Tao and Chanyeol had heard the distressed squeak from Jaehwan and run in to see a very guilty looking Jimin, they had pieced everything together. They had not been mad at Jimin for his mistake, but had given all of them a firm talking to in order to avoid any serious injuries.

Now that the pups were a bit older, they were running around a lot more and showing just how much energy they had. If Tao and Chanyeol had thought handling seven pups had been a challenge, they had their eyes opened to the addition of six more hyper pups.

For the most part everything was fine, and all of their pups remained healthy which was always a bonus, considering pups were known for catching colds and getting really sick at least once in their first three years of life. Who knows, perhaps pups born from Flower Moon wolves were healthier than normal pups. Regardless, both of them were thrilled their pups were always healthy and active. There was one thing they found confused the pups greatly and it was, at first, such a big deal that it caused a full out argument between the pups.

~~~~  
Flashback

“Pups! Lunch time!” Tao called as he finished putting their plates down on the floor. 

As soon as the plates were set down on the floor, so the pups had easy access to them, Tao changed back into his wolf form and waited for them to come in.

A wobbly Wonshik was the first to come in, followed by the rest of the smaller pups who were eager for some food in their bellies. Then, right behind them, like the protective older brothers they were, the other pups came in. 

Hongbin, with a mouth full of food, looked up at Tao with a smile on his face and said, “Thanks, mommy!”

The rest of the younger pups quickly chimed in afterwards as their tails thumped against the floor excitedly.

“Mommy?” Seokjin asked in a confused voice. 

“But that’s daddy…” Jungkook added, one of his ears perking up while the other was cocked to the side a bit.

“Mommy’s off getting berries,” Yoongi added as he sat down in front of his plate of food.

“NO! This is mommy!” Hongbin shouted, stepping in his food in the process but not seeming to care at all.

“NO! That’s daddy!” Hoseok then stated firmly.

“That is daddy…” Namjoon added with a nod of his head.

“It’s mommy and you’re dumb!” Hakyeon shouted with a pout on his face, all while giving Namjoon the stink eye.

“I’m not dumb! You are!” Namjoon barked back.

That made Hakyeon’s ears press down against his head as he started to cry a bit.

“You made him cry!” Taekwoon shouted as he bared his teeth a growled, looking as ferocious as a small pup could. 

“Don’t yell at, Namjoon!” Taehyung then yelled.

“Boys…” Tao called calmly, having learned from Chanyeol that remaining calm would work better than getting emotional and yelling with them.

“You’re all stupid!” Sanghyuk then exclaimed as he went over to Taekwoon and shielded a still whimpering Hakyeon from the older pups. “We’re babies and know that’s mommy!”

“Well babies are stupid, lil pups who are clearly wrong,” Hoseok added as his tail flicked back and forth across the floor.

“Boys, stop it now,” Tao called again, knowing he needed to explain things.

“You should shut up. You’re not old enough to know anything,” Hoseok said with a small eye roll.

“Go away!” Wonshik then shouted.

“Go find some hunters!” Jimin stated with a smirk on his face.

Without another word, all of the younger pups started crying right where they sat. They had been warned about hunters and were still young enough to be really scared. In all actuality, the older pups were still really scared of the hunters as well and should not have used that as a threat, but it was too late.

“Jimin! We do not say that!” Tao exclaimed firmly, causing Jimin to sink to the floor.

Tao was about to turn to comfort the whimpering pups, but Hakyeon was already running and pouncing on top of Jimin with his teeth bared. Right away he latched onto Jimin’s neck and started biting at him, which was not hard given his young age. His tackle was enough to knock the older pup to the floor though. After that...it was like a war had started on the kitchen floor. The younger pups all charged after the older pups, and started jumping and nipping at them. The older pups attempted to free themselves from the little fur balls, but the younger pups had more energy and were attacking like they were seeking revenge.

With panic setting in that the pups were going to get hurt, Tao worked on trying to break up the fights that were happening. Every time he managed to pry two pups apart, however, he would turn around to see three more fights happening, and then the fight he had just broken up would have started again by the time he looked back.

“Chanyeol...you need to hurry back…” Tao whimpered to himself, needing his mate now more than ever to help him with their rambunctious pups.

Right after he said that, the front door opened and closed and paws were heard thundering over the wooden floor.

“And just what do you all think you’re doing!?” Chanyeol shouted as he saw Tao with Yoongi by the scruff of the neck with Sanghyuk clamped down onto his leg being hauled into the air while wiggling around.

Tao put Yoongi down carefully and pressed his ears down against his head. His tail wagged nervously between his legs as he looked at his fuming mate. He knew for certain that this was the last thing Chanyeol would have wanted to come home to. There was food splattered everywhere, not to mention all over the pups, and Chanyeol had never seen or heard anything like this from them before.

None of the pups looked clean, but the two messiest had to be Jungkook and Seokjin. Jungkook had landed sideways in a plate of food, causing his fur to be completely covered in the pureed mush for the younger pups. Seokjin on the other hand looked as if a plate had somehow managed to land on his head because his entire face was covered in it and one of his ears was being weighed down by a piece of meat that was sticking to it.

“I guess no one heard me the first time,” Chanyeol said in an angered tone. “I asked...what do you think you are doing!?”

The pups all separated from each other while averting their eyes from Chanyeol. Some of them simply sat on the floor, others laid down with their head in their paws, and a couple rolled over onto their backs.

Tao slowly made his way over to Chanyeol and nudged his head under his mate’s chin affectionately. Chanyeol snapped at him though, causing him to roll over onto his back and whimper slightly.

“Care to explain, Tao?” Chanyeol asked in a disappointed sounding voice

“Ch-Chanyeol...I love you so much…” Tao started with as he rolled over onto his side and looked up at his lover.

“And you know that I love you too. Now explain,” Chanyeol told him firmly.

“I did try to stop them…” Tao said first as his tail thumped against the floor in an apologetic manner, actually feeling slightly scared of his mate right now.

“That’s not an explanation about what happened,” Chanyeol told him as he looked from Tao to the group of pups who were fidgeting around together. Taehyung and Namjoon were desperately licking at Jungkook to try and get him at least a bit cleaner. Meanwhile Jimin gently removed the piece of meat sticking to Seokjin’s ear and ate it.

The pups then all huddled together, the older pups forming a protective ring around the younger ones who were all stacked on top of one another in a literal dog pile.

“They seem to be confused about who their mother and father are since we each had a litter,” Tao began explaining. “They were calling each other stupid and dumb, and then someone...I won’t mention names...said one of the younger pups should go find the hunters.”

“Booooyyysss!” Chanyeol hissed through clenched teeth. “In this house, you know we never threaten each other with the hunters!”

A small chant of, “Sorry mommy,” and “Sorry daddy,” were heard from all of the pups. 

That was when it hit Chanyeol and he understood what Tao had been talking about. One litter had him as their mother, and the other had him as their father. With a small sigh, Chanyeol sat down and looked at the pups, who really did seem sorry about what they had been doing just a couple of minutes ago.

“Boys...you know I never like raising my voice at you…” Chanyeol began by saying. “But when I come home to see all of you fighting and snapping at each other, it’s hard not to.”

The pups that Chanyeol had given birth too slowly padded over towards him and started crawling between his legs, nuzzling up against him, and trying to wrap themselves in his massive tail.

“So you were fighting over who’s mommy and who’s daddy,” Chanyeol then said as Tao joined him by his side. “I am your mother,” he then said.

“And I am your mother as well,” Tao added.

“I am also your father,” Chanyeol said next.

“Along with me,” Tao clarified.

“But...that’s confusing…”Jaehwan said with a distressed look on his face.

“How will you know who we’re calling for?” Namjoon questioned.

Chanyeol and Tao looked at each other while trying to think of what they could do straighten out this mess. After all, Namjoon did bring up a good point. They would not know who the pups were calling for.

“We’ll have to work something out to make things less confusing for you then,” Tao explained as he nuzzled against Chanyeol.

“Now...I want all of you into the bathroom and wait for us while we clean up the mess you’ve made in here,” Chanyeol told them as he got a better look at just how messy everything was, and now also how he was covered in food after the pups had rubbed against him.

Without another word, the pups all scurried away towards the bathroom while Chanyeol and Tao were left to clean up the large mess covering the kitchen floor.

End of Flashback  
~~~~

Their pups were running and playing around like normal now. They never seemed to be lack energy for the most part. Running around, barking, howling, knocking things over as they explored...it was all a part of being a pup. After the incident with their argument, they had somehow become closer than ever. 

Chanyeol and Tao were relaxing on the couch together in their wolf forms, snuggling happily. The pups were good at keeping themselves entertained, so they were taking the chance to at least relax a bit. Although they could not take a nap, or else the pups for sure run a muck in the house unsupervised.

Yoongi was happily sleeping in the sunlight shining through the window again, one of his favorite things to do. What he did not know was that a curious Sanghyun was stalking towards him. Sanghyun always liked playing with Yoongi and never wanted to miss a chance. So, without any warning, Sanghyun launched himself onto Yoongi, landing right on his stomach.

“Ouch!” Yoongi groaned. “Sanghyuk...what do you think you’re doing!?” 

“I was checking to make sure you weren’t dead!” Sanghyuk commented innocently.

Yoongi let out a huff of air before slinging one of his arms over Sanghyun and pulled him down to the ground with him before passing out again. Usually Sanghyuk would have bothered him more to play with him, but this time around he simply snuggled up against his brother and took a small nap along with him.

Just out the window, Hakyeon was trying to fight Namjoon. Since they were both the first born of their litter, they had the need to be protective. So, Namjoon had agreed to tousle with Hakyeon so they could practice their fighting. They made sure to never hurt each other when they were play fighting, and were told by Tao and Chanyeol that if either of them got hurt on accident to come to them right away.

Meanwhile in another part of the house, Jungkook and Taehyung were working together to terrorize Taekwoon. The younger pup was trying to relax, but the other two kept bouncing on his bed and nudging him out. A couple of times they had started chasing him, but being smaller than they were, he was able to hide under furniture and get away from them. Then only when they disappeared did he sneak back out. Taehyung and Jungkook would quickly find him though and sometimes push him onto his back, which resulted in Taekwoon hitting both of them in the face to get them off and let him go. 

Hongbin had seemed to get really close to Seokjin and would refuse to leave his side beside for nap time. Other than that, he was mimicking the older and would groom him whenever he was sitting still. A couple of times Seokjin had tried to escape from the overly affectionate Hongbin, but the younger had simply chased after him. Seokjin eventually gave into his younger brother and accepted that he would be a shadow to him. following him wherever he went.

Then there were the two nicest pups out of the two litters. No matter what time of day...and no matter what the reason was...Wonshik and Hoseok would constantly be howling together. Neither of their howls were powerful yet, especially Wonshik’s, but that did not bother them. They would sit in the yard the night of full moons and howl away. Or sometimes if they got overly excited they would start running around and howling. But...surely...without fail...if one started...the other would have to join in.

“Okay, everyone! It’s time for your naps!” Chanyeol and Tao then called loudly to gather all of their pup’s attentions.

“Yes, eomma!” Chanyeol’s pups chanted happily.

“Yes, mama!” Tao’s called soon after.

They had settled on these two names for the pups to tell them apart. It was easy enough for them to remember, and they had caught on quickly and remembered it really well. Chanyeol and Tao had decided on being called mother instead of father because they had both given birth and felt more of a maternal pull towards the pups.

The pounding of their little paws all together was pure music to Chanyeol and Tao. They all ran into their shared room and crawled into their beds, snuggled up under their pelts. Chanyeol and Tao knew two of their pups were already sleeping in the sun, so they went to gather them. Chanyeol gently grabbed Yoongi by the scruff of his neck and picked him up, while Tao did the same with Sanghyuk. The two of them were carried to their beds and tucked comfortably under their pelts. 

What neither of them knew, because of the flood of pups that had run into the room, was that four of their little pups were missing. For a small pup...a bunny is very tempting to chase. And that was just what Jimin, Taehyung, Hongbin, and Jaehwan had done.

The four pups had bolted out the front door which Chanyeol and Tao had kept open to air the cabin out. After all, a house with thirteen pups could get a bad odor to it after some time. As soon as the pups were out the front door...they were gone. The bunny had bolted upon seeing four wolf pups coming after it and led them far into the forest. None of them even took a glance back at their home or gave it a second thought once they were going.

Back in the cabin, Tao and Chanyeol were counting their pups as the made sure they were all comfortable.

“Tao…” Chanyeol then said in an uneasy voice.

“Yes, Chanyeol?” Tao questioned as he finished tucking in Hakyeon who was already gnawing at his pillow as he dreamed of hunting.

“Why are there only nine pups here?” the other asked.

“What do you mean nine?” Tao asked with a small laugh. “There’s one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…” there was a small pause as Tao quickly counted the pups again. “Nine...nine...NINE!? WE’RE MISSING FOUR OF THEM!”

Without a second thought, both Chanyeol and Tao bolted out of the room filled with sleeping pups, who had not budged when Tao had shouted.

In the forest, Jimin, Taehyung, Hongbin, and Jaehwan were still in pursuit of the poor startled bunny. They were laughing and yipping in excitement as the chase continued. Crashing through bushes, jumping over logs as best as they could, and running through small streams, they were having the time of their lives. To them, nothing could have made this moment any better. That was, until they came across a whole herd of bunnies.

Without a moment's hesitation, all four of them bolted in different directions as the bunnies split. Not the smartest thing for them to do in the large forest, but that was not on their minds right now. All they wanted to do was chase after the fuzzy little creatures.

Jimin had taken off after one bunny and ended up falling in a small ditch that had appeared out of nowhere. He laid at the bottom of the ditch dazed for a little while as he processed what had just happened to him. Once he composed himself a little bit more, he started trying to get out of the ditch by climbing up the walls. The dirt wall crumbled down on top of his head as he tried crawling back up the small wall, which was just a bit too tall for him to make his escape from. He flattened his ears in detest before letting out a small whining sound. This was not fun at all anymore. Not in the slightest.

Taehyung had sprinted off, zig-zagging through different tree roots that were sticking out of the ground. The bunny was having no problem sprinting away, but it was not long before Taehyung launched himself through an opening that was too small for him. Wedged in between the tree root and the hard ground, he tried prying himself free. His small claws barely made a dent in the ground as he tried digging his way out. He swore the bunny knew what it had just done, because it came back and wiggled its tail at him before hopping away peacefully. Stuck and uncomfortable, Taehyung growled in protest before laying there on his stomach, sulking. 

Hongbin was running around with so much excitement as he drew closer and closer to the bunny he was chasing. As he chased the bunny, it landed on a wet rock right by a stream and hopped off of it to cross over the steam. Thinking he would do the same, Hongbin landed on the same rocks, but because he was heavier than the bunny, he slid on the rocks and got his front left paw wedged between two of the rocks. A sharp yelp left his mouth as his paw twisted and pain shot up his leg. He tried a couple of times to pull himself free, but the rocks had shifted, trapping him as he laid in the stream. Scared and hurt, he looked around for his brothers to find them nowhere in sight. There was nothing he could do to free himself, so he rested his head on one of the wet rocks his paw was stuck between.

Jaehwan had been chasing his bunny, but had then gotten distracted by a baby deer that was grazing on one of the blueberry bushes near by. Turning his attention towards the baby deer, he pounced towards it, letting out a small yipp of excitement now that he had found someone new to play with. The baby deer had heard him and sprinted off right away, and Jaehwan thought it was going to be like chasing the bunny. But that proved to be wrong when the baby deer ran towards its father...a stag with large, sharp antlers. Not hesitating for even a moment, since he had heard from his parents what male deers could do to wolves, Jaehwan bolted. The stag took off after him, taking jabs at the young pup with his antlers. Clawing up the nearest tree, Jaehwan managed to stay just out of reach of the stag’s antlers and he howled and yelped for help as loudly as he could.

As if it was perfectly planned, Tao and Chanyeol came running right to where Jaehwan was. They both growled as they saw their pup terrified and in danger, clinging onto the tree for dear life. The stag turned its attention towards the two of them and made a move to charge towards them, but the two of them were faster. Out of pure instinct to protect their pup, they launched themselves at the stag and started biting at his neck and legs. They could not have cared less if they actually killed the animal, and they wanted it away from their pup. Now!

It was only after a couple of minutes that the stag ended up running away, badly wounded.

When the coast was clear, Jaehwan lowered himself to the ground quite clumsily and walked over to his parents with his ears and tail drooping. He could tell his parents were not happy with him right now and that he was going to be yelled at.

“Where are your siblings?” Chanyeol asked in an angered tone.

Jaehwan continued looking at the ground and did not answer Chanyeol. He just tried making himself smaller against the ground. That, however, caused Tao to go up to his pup and take the scruff of his neck into his mouth. He pulled the younger up so he was face to face with Chanyeol.

“Where?” Chanyeol asked again, looking directly at their pup.

“I don’t know…” Jaehwan finally said. “We all split up…”

With Jaehwan still in his mouth, Tao started walking with Chanyeol to find their other three pups.

The first pup they found was Taehyung. The pup was still whining and when he saw his parents, he started pawing at the ground and thumping his tail against it as well. He knew that his parents were not pleased with the stunt they had pulled of running away during what should have been nap time. It was silent as Chanyeol worked on digging Taehyung out until the pup could pull himself free. Once he was freed, without saying anything, Chanyeol picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and he and Tao continued their hunt.

Not too long after they found Jimin. The pup looked completely distressed and was crying at the bottom of the ditch he had fallen into. Both Tao and Chanyeol put the pup in each their mouths down. Tao jumped into the ditch with Jimin and helped nudge him up the dirt wall. He did not want to grab him and jump with him in fear of hitting the younger against the edge of the ditch and hurting him. When Jimin was nudged up enough, Chanyeol stuck his tail down for Jimin to bite down on. When he felt his pup’s mouth clamp down on it, he lifted his tail up and hauled the pup out to safety. 

Chanyeol and Tao nudged their pups to keep going as they looked for the last missing pup. A couple of minutes later they found Hongbin moping, completely soaked, in the stream. The pup did not even bother lifting his head when he saw his brothers and parents coming towards him. But in a short time, Chanyeol and Tao had the rocks moved so Hongbin could pull his paw free. The small pup tried walking on his paw, but instantly let out a yelp and sat down, licking at it. Tao went up to him, licked his injured paw a little, and then picked him up to carry him home.

Before they went back into the cabin, Tao and Chanyeol gathered the pups together and stared down at them.

“And what do you think you were doing leaving the cabin like that?” Tao asked in the most angry voice the pups had ever heard.

“Th-there was a bunny…” Jimin said in a guilty voice. “I wanted to chase it…”

“So why did the rest of you go instead of coming to get us?” Chanyeol asked.

“I wanted to make sure he was alright,” Taehyung answered in a small voice, nudging closer to Jimin.

“You were busy with everyone else…” Hongbin pointed out. “I followed them to see what they were doing.They’re older so...I thought it was alright...”

“And I couldn’t let him go alone,” Jaehwan then added.

Chanyeol and Tao both let out heavy sighs before turning their attention back to the pups. All of the pups lowered themselves to the ground as they waited to get yelled at. Small whimpers and whines were leaving them because they were so scared. They knew by now that what they had done was completely wrong.

“We don’t want to yell at you right now because everyone else is sleeping and we don’t want them to wake up,” Chanyeol explained. “So this is what we’re going to do.” The pups all looked up at him with the most apologetic eyes he had ever seen from any of them. Regret was written all over their faces. “We’re going to put you to bed, and after your nap we’ll have a long conversation about how what you did was dangerous. Alright?”

“Alright, eomma...” all four answered together in guilty voices.

Tao picked up Hongbin again since the pup had hurt himself and brought him to the pup’s room as Chanyeol followed with the other three pups. They then situated them in their beds and made sure they were actually asleep. The four pups had no problem falling asleep though after their little adventure, and were completely passed out in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

After Chanyeol and Tao settled their four rowdy pups down, making sure they were comfortable, they let out a long, relieved sigh. Thankfully none of the other pups had woken up when they had been taking care of the troublemakers. It was only when the pups were asleep that they could really have some alone time. There was no one to worry about them getting hurt or wandering off, and the house was actually quiet, giving them time to think and get some rest as well.

The two of them wandered back into their living room and laid down on the couch, still in their wolf forms because they were too lazy to change.

“So...anything you want to do while they nap?” Tao asked in a suggestive tone.

“If you so much as think about suggesting sex...I’m getting you fixed,” Chanyeol threatened. 

“I was actually talking about going down to the river and washing up a bit,” Tao explained while scooting away slightly from his mate. “Even though we should take advantage of sex whenever we can, since we can only get pregnant on the Flower Moon.”

Chanyeol turned to his mate and pounced right on top of him, shoving him down onto his back.

“If you have so much energy that you’re talking about all the sex we could be having, then you go do the hunting and go take down the big game like you used to,” Chanyeol told him.

“You’re the one who told me not to do that anymore because we can’t risk me getting badly hurt when we have all the pups,” Tao reminded him with a shrug of his shoulders.

Leaning down, Chanyeol licked a stripe between his lover’s eyes before getting off of him and heading towards the front door of their cabin. Tao was quick to get up and follow after his mate. They loved going to the river when their pups were sleeping, and there was no threat around them that would be able to get to the pups. Ever since Tao had given birth to his litter, their combined pack had set out patrol groups to make sure no threat was able to get anywhere close to their cabin. When the pups grew old enough to protect themselves, they would not need all of the patrol wolves. But until then, their pack was working together to keep them all safe.

“Tao...I love you so much…” Chanyeol said as they walked side by side to the small river.

“And I love you,” Tao replied as he nuzzled closer to his mate.

The two of them continued walking so their sides remained touching, and hooked their tails together so it was like they were holding hands in their wolf forms. They were so glad to have found each other and mated instead of being with someone else. They were happily living in the woods together with thirteen hyper, young pups who were in perfect health. What more could they have ever asked for?


End file.
